Love Never Dies
by BlissfulTranquility
Summary: -Sequel to Will You Marry Me?- Temporarily being taken down for revisions. Sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello!! I'm proud to present the sequel of Will You Marry Me! I hope all of the WYMM readers like this sequel… : ) and I hope that I will get just as many reviews and views too… Thanks for supporting my stories! xD

Okay, so. This is just the prologue for now and here are everyone's ages:

Mori & Hunny 26

Kyouya & Tamaki 25

Twins & Haruhi 23-24

Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to OHSHC or its characters. However, Jacob MM is my own creation.

--

**Prologue-**

-Japan, Ouran High School-

"That field is already reserved?"

There was a very charming, gorgeous blonde sitting in the school head's chair. He was talking on the phone with a small company's secretary. The company owns the most high-class cherry blossom fields that were very beautiful.

"Yes, Mr. Suoh-san." The sectary sounded a little annoyed. It seems that she had been talking to him for a while now.

"You don't have any others? None at all?"

"All the other fields have been reserved for the festival at other places too. I'm sorry, but I can't do anything to help you."

The man sighed. "Okay then…. Thank you for your time." He hung up the phone and put his elbows onto the desk in front of him. He ran his right hand through his soft blonde hair.

"Tamaki. You could go for something less complex. I've heard that trying to get anything from that company is just a waste of time. You could be the most wealthiest man alive and you still wouldn't get a cherry blossom field." A tall man walked over from the other side of the room and went to the large window. His black hair had grown to the midst of his neck and some parts of his black hair fell over his beautiful composed face.

"Really, Kyouya?" Tamaki sighed again. "I was really looking forward to having the school's festival at one of their fields. They were so beautiful."

Kyouya looked out the large window. "Tamaki. What about that field? It's fairly large and its location is close to the school so it's convenient to the students. You just have to renovate it and add some more cherry blossoms." His voice was very smooth and sexy. As expected from him.

"But wouldn't that cost a lot?" Tamaki said with an almost sad expression.

Kyouya was a little startled by his comment. Even though he started hearing it since five years ago. Being that Tamaki was a man of money, renovating the field near the school would be nothing really. At least, that's what Kyouya thought.

Tamaki had become really attached to the commoner life since _she_ left, years ago. So he now always considered the prices of things that was necessary.

"You have the money to do it. By the size of the field… it would only take about four to five days, just in time for the festival, and cost… about five hundred thousand yen." Kyouya simply said.

Tamaki grimaced. "That's a bit much…" He said. "…But I guess it can't be helped. I really need a field for the festival." Tamaki picked up his phone and started to call a construction company.

Kyouya had a small smile and just stayed standing, tapping away at his touch screen phone. (It's like one of those blackberries)

-MitsuTaka Dojo-

"Ha!... Hya!... Hwa!... Ha!"

A bunch of children, the ages of seven through twelve, were following the exact movements of their teacher. Who was a tall blonde man, very beautiful and handsome. The teacher then bowed, signaling that the class for the day was over. The children ran over to their parents that were mostly mothers.

"Great job today, everyone!" The tall man said. He smiled to the children and the at some of the parents. The mothers blushed with happiness at his smile. It was breathtaking.

"Goodbye, Hunny sensei!." Said a child of nine.

"Have a nice day, Haninozuka-san." The mother smiled and blushed.

"See you tomorrow, bye." He said with glee. Hunny's voice was rather sexy as well but you could still hear a little of his childish tone. Hunny's blonde hair wasn't that much of a difference from high school but it was a bit shorter. In general, Hunny went from Lolita to handsome/beautiful and quite manly over the years.

As the children left, another tall man came through the dojo doors. Some of Hunny's students greeted the man as they left.

"Good afternoon, Mori sensei!"

"Hello." He said.

Hunny turned his head towards the door once he heard Mori's deep voice. His tone was still a bit soft but it had a more boasting sound to it and it got even deeper that it you could almost just feel a light vibration from his voice. He had also grown about three more inches from high school. Hunny, however, had grown taller too and was just about two inches shorter than Mori.

"Takashi. You're early today." Hunny smiled.

"Getting in some meditation before class." Mori said. Mori's hair had grown out more. Almost to the way Kyouya's hair looked but it was still different.

Hunny still had on his breathtaking smile. "I see, hahaha. You missed it this morning, didn't you?" Hunny was putting all his things away, getting ready to leave.

"Yeah." Mori was setting up mats on the floor. His class always did meditation before they did any other things and Mori needed to do that twice a day. One in the morning and one during class. It was a routine that he couldn't break.

"Okay. I'm off, Takashi! See you later at the bakery!" Hunny waved.

"Don't eat any of the cakes without paying for them, Mitsukuni." Mori said.

Hunny and Mori also owned a bakery a few blocks from their house and dojo. Hunny wanted to have a place where people, other than himself, could enjoy the fragrance of sweets and candies and cakes, together in one homey area. He was able to do just that. The bakery was always busy, full of happy costumers.

"I know, I know." Hunny pursed his lips together and pouted. "Bye!" He suddenly smiled.

Mori sat down on his mat once he was done setting up and bean to meditate.

-Hitachiin Condos-

"Hello and welcome back to the show. We are very honored to have this next guest here with us. She's a lawyer of growing reputation who has won six, yes, _six_ cases where her clients are really truly innocent and the real culprit confesses! Please welcome the one and only… Haruhi Fujioka!" (A/N: By the way, the program Hikaru is watching is an American one that is translated into Japanese. Just if you didn't catch that. ; ) )

There was a bunch of shouting and loud clapping from the television.

A man with orangey somewhat spiky hair, dropped his jaw. "Oh… my… god… Kaoru!!" He called from the couch.

"What is it, Hikaru?!" Kaoru came running out from his room wearing glasses, had a pencil behind his ear and had a drawing pen in his hand.

Kaoru and brother had shorter hair now and it was only slightly spiked. They were pretty much the same still in height and weight and face and so on except their voices. Hikaru's voice was deeper than Kaoru's still.

Kaoru got to the couch and saw Hikaru point to the T.V. and so he looked too. Kaoru's jaw dropped as well. It was Haruhi… she was on television.

Haruhi had become internationally famous because of her winning streak. This was the first time Hikaru and Kaoru ever heard such news of any kind that involved Haruhi.

Haruhi walked onto the stage so gracefully. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was luscious and a rich chocolate brown color. Her hair grew to her back and wavy. It seemed very soft and flow-y too. Her big brown eyes looked like stunning diamonds, probably because she had some stage makeup on. She also had a respectful chest as well. She was overall gorgeous.

"Haruhi…" Kaoru said amazed.

"I can't believe it's really her." Hikaru said.

"So Haruhi. Was it true that you graduated from Harvard law in just four years, getting a Ph. D?" The talk show host asked.

"Yes, that's correct. I took the hardest classes that were available and passed them. I actually was expecting to stay another two years to get my Ph. D but I got it after four years. It was truly amazing." Haruhi smiled. Her English was very fluent but she still had a bit of a Japanese accent.

Hikaru and Kaoru were stunned again. Haruhi's voice had gotten higher and more lady-like. Not that she wasn't before, though. It was more of a soprano tone except not too high and fake sounding.

"She's really a special one. That Haruhi of ours." Kaoru smiled and walked back to his room to continue drawing out clothing designs.

Hikaru decided to watch the program some more until Haruhi's time on the show was up.

-America (Massachusetts), Fujioka Law Offices-

"Ms. Fujioka. You have a call on line one." Said a woman's voice.

"Can you transfer the call? Thanks Heidi." Haruhi spoke into the speaker.

"Yes ma'am." The woman said.

_Ring, ring_

"Hello, Haruhi Fujioka speaking. How may-"

"Hi honay!" Said a man in broken English.

Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed. "Dad, I told you not to call me at work. I might actually have a real client on the line." Haruhi said in Japanese.

"I know, I know but I love hearing you talk. You've become so beautiful, Haruhi. I want to see you so much!"

"Well save that energy… you'll be seeing me soon, anyway. He's making me go back to Japan for vacation." Haruhi frowned. She looked at some papers on her desk.

"Really?! That's fantastic! That Jacob is a good boy. So when are you coming to Japan?"

"In a week. We're staying for a month." Haruhi now looked at her computer.

Haruhi's secretary came into the room with a smile on her face… and that only meant one thing. "Hey dad… I have to go…"

"Oh… Okay, call back soon. Bye bye honay!" _click_

Haruhi hung up the phone the and got out of her chair and walked to the door.

"Ms. Fujioka, you have a visitor." Heidi smiled.

Haruhi opened the door and saw him. "Jacob!" She said in English.

The man walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He had dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was about twenty-five years old, six feet tall and rather handsome. Although, not _as_ handsome as the former host club. His name was Jacob Morin. Haruhi and Jacob had been dating for nearly two years and they had an… interesting relationship since Jacob was Haruhi's first boyfriend. Jacob was in the forensics department of the C.S.I. precinct.

"I thought I told you not to come to my office how many times? You never listen to me." Haruhi crossed her arms in frustration.

"What do you mean? I listen to you. I just thought I should pay you a visit." He smiled.

"You know I don't like you coming here." Haruhi's eyebrow twitched.

The only reason Haruhi didn't like Jacob coming to the office was because for one, he always distracted her from her work and other workers there always gawked at him. The women at least.

"Well, it's too late, since I'm already here. Besides, it's getting late and I wanted to take you out for dinner to celebrate that case you won a while back." Jacob sat in a chair.

"I still have some more papers to sort and look through." Haruhi sat behind her desk.

"…" Jacob stared off into space.

Haruhi bit her bottom lip. "...Fine! We'll go. Just give me fifteen minutes... Okay?" Haruhi said. She was actually really grateful to go out with Jacob. No one else offered to celebrate her recently won case.

"Alright then. I'll hold you up to your word." Jacob said with a grin. He got up.

Haruhi looked up from her papers. "Wait… Where are you going? You're not staying?" Haruhi said with a little frown.

Jacob thought Haruhi was adorable. "I'm just going home. I'll see you in fourteen minute and twenty seconds." He smiled. Jacob leaned over Haruhi's desk and put his forehead on her forehead. "See you then and congratulations."

Jacob pressed his warm lips to Haruhi's and kissed her gently. He pulled away and smiled at Haruhi again.

"Bye…" Haruhi smiled at him and looked back down to her papers. Jacob stood at the doorway, looking at Haruhi. Then he left.

"Goodbye Mr. Morin. Have a good night." Heidi smiled as Jacob left the room.

"...Bye." He said. His facial expression was... weird…

As Jacob walked off, Heidi was appalled. "Did… His face looked almost sinister…" Heidi shrugged it off. "What am I talking about? Mr. Morin is a charming and gentle man, how could he be of the devious type?" Heidi laughed hysterically to herself at her desk. "Haruhi really loves him though… Lucky girl."

--

A/N: Or _is_ Jacob devious? Who knows? Haha. Anyway, What do you think for a prologue? It's sounds like a chapter, Lol. Chapter 1 is coming soon! Hope you enjoyed this! (It's going to be twisted.) Please review and tell what you think! xD

-BlissfulTranquility


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi again! So, here's the first chapter of RaiFSB and I hope you all enjoy it…. Um… I don't really have anything else to say so I'm going to shut up and let you guys read, haha.

--

Chapter 1- Before Going to Japan…

**-Unknown Location-**

"You're really doing it Jacob?"

"Yeah. I told you guys I would. I'm not going to go back on my word… even if I had to wait two years to do so."

"… Okay then. But if you don't go through with this, then expect the worse."

"… I won't have to…"

--

Haruhi had a day off and decided to go out with her friend Alita.

Alita Christianson was twenty-four years old. She had blue-black hair and brown eyes. She was about an inch or two taller than Haruhi and she was slim and very attractive. She met Haruhi in college.

Haruhi had finished packing to go back to Japan since she was leaving tomorrow and Haruhi wanted to go out to get her mind off the fact that she would definitely see _them_ there, in Japan.

Haruhi and Alita went to a local coffee shop for a while before they went anywhere else.

"Where do you want to go after this, Alita?" Haruhi took a sip of her coffee.

"Hm… Oh, well there's this place that I've been meaning to go to. It's some sort of convention center, I think. It's very nice. Although it's near downtown and you don't like going there." Alita said.

"Oh I won't mind. Convention centers aren't usually crowded." Haruhi said.

"Okay. Let's get going then." Alita smiled and got up, pulling Haruhi's arm and leaving money for the coffee.

"Wha? Wait, I'm done yet!" Haruhi said.

Alita and Haruhi walked outside to the parking lot and got into a nice black Camry.

"I barely had any of my coffee, Alita." Haruhi said a bit frustrated.

--

When Haruhi and Alita arrived at the convention center, it was a pretty large building and it was very eye catching.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Haruhi said.

"Isn't it?" Alita smiled. "It's a little sad you don't remember it."

Haruhi had a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, Ms. Christianson. What are you doing back?" The young receptionist cut in.

"Just showing my friend around the place. She doesn't get out much and this place was so nice I just had to show her. Especially the room on the top floor." Alita smiled.

"What? You said you haven't been here before." Haruhi said.

"Oh, did I?" She smirked.

The receptionist's facial expression changed. She looked really happy and surprised. "No way. Aren't you Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Uh, yes. That's correct." Haruhi said.

The receptionist gasped. "…You're just as beautiful as I thought you would be in person!" She got out a piece of paper and a pen. "Can I have you autograph?" She smiled.

"S-sure." Haruhi said. Haruhi didn't know that lawyers could have fans… It was something new and unfamiliar to her. She signed the paper and gave it to the young woman.

"Thank you so much!" She said.

"Okay, let's get going now." Alita pulled Haruhi away again and walked to the elevator.

"For goodness sake! What's with the rushing?" Haruhi said as the elevator doors closed. She noticed that Alita pushed the twenty-fifth floor button, the top floor.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"You'll see…" Alita smiled.

Haruhi crossed her arms. She watched the numbers, at the top of the elevator doors, showing the floors that they had passed.

… Twenty… twenty-one… twenty-two… twenty-three… twenty-four… _Bing_

As the elevator doors opened, it came to Haruhi's surprise that she recognized the large room she walked into. It was exactly the same way it was when she was last there. The windows were covered so no light from the outside could get into the room and so the room was dimly lit with white Christmas lights around railings and small trees that were in the room.

Alita was smiling as she stood at the elevator.

"… Do you remember this place, Haruhi?" said a man's voice.

Haruhi turned to her left and saw a tall figure. Haruhi didn't know what to say. "… Jacob?"

"… You thought this place would make for the perfect wedding reception for Alita when she would get married… But obviously, I thought otherwise." Jacob started to walk towards Haruhi and before she knew it, he was right in front of her. He was all dressed up.

"What… are you…?" Haruhi struggled to get the words out.

All Jacob did was nod his head. "Haruhi… I love you more than life itself and I'm just so happy when I'm with you, I can't describe it… I couldn't thank God enough for letting you into my life." Jacob slowly got down on one knee taking out a black velvet box.

Haruhi just stared at him with disbelief in her eyes but happiness as well and she saw the tears that were fighting to stroll down her face.

"Haruhi… Will you marry me?"

--

**-Japan-**

_Ring, ring, ring!_

"Hello?"

"Kyouya-san! It's me! Ranka! Long time no talk, eh?"

Kyouya had just put on what seemed like a blue silk button shirt without buttoning it. "Fujioka-san? It has been a long time." Kyouya was getting ready to get to sleep.

"Anyway, sorry to call you so late but I wanted to tell you something." Ranka said.

"What would that be?" Kyouya asked.

"Haruhi's coming back to Japan for a month! She's leaving in one day in America. Isn't that exciting?" Ranka sounded overjoyed.

"…She is? That is some news." Kyouya simply stated.

"Yes it is! I just had to tell you. I think the others would want to know but I can't contact them and plus, I have to get back to work! Talk to you next time, then, Kyouya-san."

"Alright then. Bye, Fujioka-san." _click_

Kyouya sat down on his bed, his phone still up to his ear. "… Did you hear that Tamaki?"

"Yes! I can't believe she's coming back! I have to tell the others! Talk to you later Kyouya!"

"Wait, Tamaki!..." Kyouya said frustrated but the line cut off. "I still had to talk to you about that business deal…"

--

"What?! Haruhi is coming back to Japan?!"

"Yeah! Isn't that great Hunny?" Tamaki said happily.

"Takashi! Haruhi's coming back!" Hunny called to Mori. He had been sitting on the couch reading a book.

"I heard." Mori was cooking something.

"When is she coming back?" Hunny was happy.

"In a few days." Tamaki said.

"Wow… we finally get to see Haruhi again…" Hunny smiled.

"Yeah…" There was a short pause. "Well, anyway. I have to go and tell Hikaru and Kaoru. Talk to you later!" Tamaki said cheerfully.

"Okay then, Bye Tamaki." Hunny said. "Takashi says bye too."

"Bye." Mori said.

--

_Ring, ring, ring!_

"Hikaru! The phone is ringing!" Kaoru was in his art room.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called again. "… Ugh."

Kaoru walked to the phone. "Geez, where's Hikaru… and who calls at eleven at night, anyway?" He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kaoru? It's Tamaki."

"I figured… Why are you calling so late?" Kaoru said.

"Haruhi is coming to Japan in few days!" Tamaki shouted.

"… Are you serious? She is?" Kaoru said in disbelief.

"Yeah! Tell Hikaru okay?"

"I will…" Kaoru said. "Tamaki, you know. Hikaru and I saw Haruhi on T.V. just the other day. She's become famous."

"You did!? What does she look like?" Tamaki asked.

"… You'll see when she gets here, I suppose." Kaoru teased. "I have to get back to work, so, I'll talk to you later Tamaki. Bye."

"Wait!-" _click_

Hikaru walked in through the front door.

"Oh, hi, Kaoru." Hikaru said.

"… Haruhi's coming back to Japan in a few days."

"What?" Hikaru said.

"Yup. Tamaki just called about it." Kaoru walked back to his room.

Hikaru just stared at his brother. "Haruhi…"

--

"Haruhi…Will you marry me?"

Haruhi suddenly remembered when those words were last spoken to her all those years ago… but she fought away that hurtful memory from her mind. _'This is nothing like back then… I love Jacob now…'_ She told herself.

Haruhi smiled and a had tear escaped. "…Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Jacob smiled with relief. He took Haruhi's left hand put the diamond ring onto her ring finger and then got up to hug Haruhi. Haruhi looked up at Jacob as he lifted her chin so that his lips could meet Haruhi's in a kiss.

"Yay!" Alita said quietly, not trying to disturb the moment.

Haruhi turned back to Alita and walked to her with a smile on her face, showing off her ring.

"It's beautiful, Haruhi." Alita smiled.

"I can't believe it… I'm engaged." Haruhi smiled. Jacob put his arm around Haruhi's shoulder. "And you knew all along?"

"Guilty." Alita smiled. "Let's go out to eat dinner!"

"It's still day time though." Jacob said.

"Oh… right." Alita said.

"Well let's go eat anyway." Haruhi said.

"Okay, but we don't have to leave. There's food set up right over there." Jacob pointed to a nearby candlelit table for two… and a table of food for Alita.

"Oh…" Haruhi said. They walked to the tables and Jacob took out Haruhi's chair for her and sat down. He poured champagne for everyone.

Alita had a glass of champagne and raised it. "To Haruhi and Jacob's engagement." She smiled.

Haruhi and Jacob lifted their glasses. "To us." They said together and smiled.

--

Tamaki was in his room in the second Suoh mansion. He was lying in his big bed. "I can't wait to see Haruhi…"

He turned onto his side and faced a picture of the host club in high school.

'_I've really missed you, Haruhi… We all have.' _Tamaki closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

--

A/N: 8O Haruhi's engaged! Haha. Jacob is one shady character… I bet you all are wondering who he was talking to in the beginning of this chapter… but, that's not any of your concern right now. xP Haruhi just got engaged! **Gasp** How is everyone going to react now?

Well, thanks for reading! See you all in the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :D

-BlissfulTranquility


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi there! I'm trying to get a roll on with this story… I've just been having trouble transitioning… Yeah so anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for being patient! Enjoy! :D

----------

Chapter 2- Home Again

Haruhi and Jacob were talking to each other in Japanese the whole way to the airport, on the plane, plus a few times while waiting for Haruhi's father to pick them up. Jacob wanted to make sure it was good enough so that he could talk with Haruhi's father and maybe even to some of her friends. At least, that is, if he could meet them. Haruhi was strict about not seeing any of her old friends. "I just want to unwind and relax. I don't want to reminisce in my past…" Those were her exact words; Jacob did well to remember them.

"Yes Jacob, I think you're doing fine. You should be able to have a basic conversation with any Japanese person." Haruhi was sitting down on chair. She was looking at her phone. She didn't understand what was taking her father so long.

Jacob smiled. "Really? That's good." He was sitting next to Haruhi. He decided to take out his phone to check something when it suddenly vibrated and started to ring. "Ah… Haruhi, I need to take this call, I'll be over there." He pointed to somewhere but he noticed Haruhi wasn't looking. She had started to play a game on her phone and whenever she played it, Haruhi didn't pay much attention to her surroundings.

Jacob had already stood up and walked over out of ear shot from where Haruhi was sitting. He had walked to a small area where there weren't a lot of people who passed by, looked at his phone again and answered the call. "What do you want?"

"Now is that the way to talk to a lady?" answered a woman. The woman had a slightly high pitched voice. She sounded very professional, however.

"No, that's how I talk with you. Besides, why are you calling? Haruhi's father is late so he could be here at any time." Jacob looked back at Haruhi. She was still playing her game.

"I don't know- I was bored. I have nothing to do since you're gone, hon." The woman had a flirtatious tone in her voice.

"Hey, it'll only be for a month. Then we come back home and finish the job."

"But I can't bear not seeing you for so long! So… I nagged Mr. High-and-Mighty until he said I could go to Japan too!"

"What?! No way. I'm not letting you go. You'll mess everything up." Jacob said angrily.

"No. I'm going. Don't worry though." The woman suddenly sounded very sly. "I'm not coming until the week before you guys have to leave… I'll be the nice surprise for Haruhi, yes?"

Jacob fell silent for a moment. He quickly looked around to see if Haruhi was up or if her father was there but Haruhi was still sitting-waiting. "Alright. I guess that would be okay but don't do anything funny when you do get here. Haruhi can't know anything about our plans. Okay….? Alita?"

"…Heard you loud and clear, hon."

Jacob then hung up the phone immediately. As he turned around, he saw that Haruhi was standing up. He walked over to her. Haruhi looked at him as he approached her and she smiled at him lovingly. "Is your father here yet?" Jacob asked, smiling back at Haruhi.

"He said he was about to leave his house. So we have a good amount of time to wait still." Haruhi sighed.

Jacob laughed. "Is that right? Hm… well, why don't we go find something to eat in the meantime? I'm kind of hungry."

"Oh, yeah me too. There should be a sort of food court here somewhere, if I do remember correctly." Haruhi grabbed her purse. "We should drop off our luggage in storage for now."

"They have that here?" Jacob looked astonished.

Haruhi just smiled at him.

-----------

Ranka was rushing to get out of the house and go to the airport. He was decorating his nice family/living room area for Haruhi and Jacob. Although, he would have finished earlier if _they_ didn't mess up his hard work. "ARGH! Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san, Tamaki-san! I told you to stop throwing the streamers around my house!" He yelled.

"Ah! Sorry Fujioka-san!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru all said. They were standing on small step ladders. At the same time they all dropped their streamers but held onto a part of it while the whole thing rolled out on the floor.

Ranka sighed and shook his head. "I swear it's like you guys never even graduated high school."

"This is what I have dealt with for over eight years." Kyouya pointed out.

Ranka grabbed his coat and walked towards the door. "My house better be clean and organized when I come back. The decorations too! Oh, hi Mori-san. Hunny-san." Ranka ran to his car and quickly left the driveway.

Hunny had walked into the room holding strawberry shortcake. He had a big smile on his face. Mori closed the door and came in the room holding another cake. They both placed the cakes on a table and looked at everyone else.

"Why… do you have two cakes?" Hikaru just blankly stared at Hunny.

"The strawberry shortcake is for Haruhi because that's her favorite." Everyone kept looking at him. "The other one is for me." Hunny said quickly.

Kyouya pulled aside a curtain and looked outside the window for a moment. The sun was setting. "Start cleaning." He told Hikaru, Tamaki and Kaoru. "It would be bad to show Haruhi how much you haven't changed."

"Hey we changed!" Tamaki said with pride.

Kyouya made sure that everyone cleaned up their mess. Hunny and Mori stood next to the table. They both had smiles on their faces. It had been a good while since they all were together. Since Haruhi stopped contacting them, none of them had much reason to meet, other than typical occasions. "Takashi… Do you think Haruhi wants to see us?"

Mori thought for a moment. Honestly… he wasn't sure. "Mm… I don't know."

"I think so." Hunny said cheerfully. "Even though she hasn't kept in contact with us… I don't think that means she hasn't stopped thinking about us."

---------

Ranka finally arrived at the airport and to his convenience; Haruhi and Jacob were already outside waiting for him. Luggage and everything to go. He parked his car and opened the door, running over to Haruhi and tackling her in a hug almost knocking her over. "Haruhi! You are finally home!"

Haruhi hugged her father tight. "Yeah Dad. I'm home." She said.

As Ranka let go of his daughter, he looked at the tall man standing next to her. He smiled and held out his hand. "You'ah Jacob Morin, yes?" He said in his broken English.

Jacob took this opportunity to speak in Japanese and impress Ranka. "Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet to you." He took Ranka's hand into a firm and professional like handshake.

"Oh? You can speak Japanese quite well." Ranka said surprised.

"Oh well, thank you, Fujioka-san." Jacob said.

"Yes, yes. I taught him Japanese Dad. Let's go, you are 40 minutes late, you know." Haruhi scolded. She took some bags and brought it to the end of the car.

"Well, I would have been here sooner but I had to finish something at home. Oh Haruhi, you're going to love the house." Ranka said happily. He opened the back door of the car and helped Jacob put their luggage in.

"I would imagine it's nice. I mean you became a real estate agent." Haruhi stood by her dad.

"You do real estate, Fujioka-san?" Jacob gave Ranka a small smile. "Haruhi told me you used to-" He trailed off because he saw Haruhi make signals telling him not to bring it up. "Uh… How interesting! That must be fun looking at houses and doing… house… stuff."

Haruhi sighed. Her father just smiled. "Yes it is fun. It also makes for a good living." He said.

When Jacob and Ranka were all done, everyone got into the car and left. Jacob and Ranka had talked more along the way to the house. They talked about how Haruhi was still a little jumpy during thunder storms and whatnot. She had to occasionally help Jacob understand what her father had just said. Overall, they got along well and Haruhi was glad about it. _'I think this vacation will be fine… I hope it will.'_

"Oh and Dad? I have some news for you when we get to the house."

------------

The car pulled into a driveway of a very nice two story house. The actual house was a little further up than the driveway so they would have to walk up a hill and then the porch steps. Even though it was already dark, the grass was a beautiful green and clean-cut. There was a cute little flower patch and a small weeping willow like tree. The house had a nice porch with a bench and potted plant in the corner. The house was gated by brick walls and a black steel gate. It was fairly modern.

Haruhi got out of the car and gazed upon the house. It was beautiful. So much better than their old apartment. Haruhi noticed that the lights were on in the house. She helped Jacob take out their luggage and put it on the ground. She took a bag and walked to her dad, glancing back at the big window in the front and noticed that the curtain was moving slightly… it didn't before.

"Come on Haruhi. Let's go inside." Ranka said with a huge smile.

She looked at Jacob who looked back at her. He signaled her to go and he would catch up later. "Alright, let's go." They started to walk to the door. "The house is beautiful, Dad."

"Yeah, I know." Ranka took out his keys and opened the door. Once Haruhi was in the door, she smiled. She saw the decorations that said "Welcome Home." She also the light from the living room flow into the dark hallway of the front door. As she walked into the living room, her whole expression changed. Drastically.

"WELCOME HOME HARUHI!"

Before her very eyes, Haruhi was seeing the people she truly did not want to see. At least that was what she forced herself to believe. Deep down, a part of her couldn't believe that they were the former Ouran High School Host Club.

They looked too different. Tamaki's hair was more natural and a little shorter but it still looked so soft. His face was even more defined as well. Kyouya, he wasn't wearing his glasses. Either he had contacts or got eye surgery. His hair had grown out too. Hikaru and Kaoru's hair got a little shorter. Their hair style complimented their faces nicely as well. Mori actually didn't change that much. He just looked more of a man. Hunny beat them all though. There was no child left in his physical appearance. He got taller, really tall, and his hair looked different but it had the same aspects that of Tamaki's- natural, shorter and soft.

Everyone couldn't believe that the woman standing before them was Haruhi. She was beautiful. She let her hair grow long past her shoulders but higher than the middle of her back. It was thick and luscious and slightly curled. Her figure was even more shapely- a more hourglass shape than in high school. She got taller too, around 5' 8" maybe. Haruhi was even wearing some makeup. Not a lot but just enough to make those famous, gorgeous brown eyes really stand out.

Haruhi was speechless. All she could really do was give a wave and soft "hello."

"It's nice to have you back home, Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru both said.

"We've missed you Haruhi!" Hunny had a huge smile on his face. Mori just smiled at her.

"Welcome back." Kyouya and Tamaki said.

"Thank you…" Haruhi just stared aimlessly at them. Then she finally managed to put a smile on her face and realize she was actually happy… to be home. "It's nice to be back."

Jacob had finally gotten their entire luggage onto the porch and then he stretched his arms for a moment. He opened the door. "Haruhi? Fujioka-san?" He called.

Everyone stopped for moment. The former hosts all wondered what the voice was. They all moved a little to look and see who it could be. To there surprise, an American man walked into the room.

Ranka greeted Jacob. "Jacob. These are Haruhi's friends from high school." He said.

"Oh, hello. I'm Jacob." He said with a smile.

"Hello." Everyone said.

Jacob leaned over to Haruhi. "You never mentioned all your friends were guys, Haruhi." He said in English.

"I didn't think it was that important." Haruhi said hastily.

"Oh that's right." Ranka remembered. "You said you had some news to tell? What is it?"

"Did you win another case?" Hunny asked.

"No," Haruhi smiled, "but I did win one recently. Uh, that's not it though." Haruhi took Jacob's hand and looked at everyone. "Jacob and I… We are engaged."

She looked at everyone and they were all surprised. Haruhi smiled and so did Jacob. Although, Haruhi didn't know that not all the surprised looks were the "good for you!" ones…

------------

A/N: Whoo, I think this might have been one of THE longest chapters I've ever written. I almost don't want to reread it for mistakes, haha. So, I hope you all liked it xD Next chapter will be up soon hopefully. Oh and I also am working on a new story that I hope you all will like! Info about it is on my profile under "Updates" See ya next time! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

~BlissfulTranquility


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh my goodness has it been a long time since I last updated a story... I've been meaning to update for a while now but I had a hard time transitioning. :/ For a while, I've been having this feeling that I don't know what to do with myself since I am now an Alumni of high school. Craziness. Well, enough talk from me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be posting more soon!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3- Learning the Truth

"...You're engaged?" Hunny slowly said with a smile forming.

"That's fantastic Haruhi." Kaoru smiled.

Haruhi nodded with a slight smile on her face.

She looked at everyone. They all seemed to be surprised but Haruhi couldn't tell if they were happy for her or not. However, that didn't matter to Haruhi- the only one's opinion who she did care about was her father's.

Ranka had a huge grin plastered on his face. His excitement that his precious daughter was engaged to be married was beaming out of him. "I'm so happy Haruhi!" He went to hug his daughter. "When is the wedding? Have you decided?"

Haruhi and Jacob looked at each other. "Well, we haven't really decided because Jacob proposed only yesterday." Haruhi said a little embarrassed.

While Haruhi, Jacob and Ranka were talking to each other, everyone else still were a little shocked. Many thoughts and suppressed feelings were rising but they all wanted to be happy for her... it's just they couldn't look past their sudden feelings.

_'How... how can Haruhi be married?' _Hikaru glanced at her. _'I don't think I can accept this.' _Hikaru clenched his fist.

_'I already don't like him.' _Mori thought to himself.

Hunny looked at Mori and he realized that Mori was giving Jacob a glare. Hunny just sighed but he wanted to give this Jacob character a chance.

Kyouya was surprisingly smiling. However, it was hard to tell if it was sincere or not.

Tamaki couldn't believe it and it was rather apparent to those who took notice of him. _'This... is nonsense.' _Tamaki was looking down at his hands for a while but then he looked at Haruhi and he noticed that she did look really happy. _'Haruhi looks so happy though. I suppose it's selfish of me to be thinking of myself at a time like this.' _

Ranka noticed the sudden tension in the room. So all he could do was separate Haruhi and Jacob from everyone else. He smiled at his radiant daughter and then reached to grab one of her bags again. "Haruhi, Jacob. Come with me- I'll show you to your room upstairs."

"Oh right. We should unpack." Haruhi stated grabbing her things. She looked at the former hosts- they all caught her gaze and gave her a smile. She half smiled back and followed her father who was already heading up the staircase in the house.

Jacob grabbed his things as well and started to head for the stairs. He stopped at the foot to the first step and looked back the former hosts. "Excuse me..." He said with a bit of caution.

Everyone turned to look at the man who was supposed to be Haruhi's soon-to-be husband. Hunny and Kaoru were the only ones giving a sincere smile to him.

"It was nice meeting you all," Jacob gave a smile, "but I think Haruhi would appreciate it if all of you would spend time with her to welcome her back. She may not show it, but I'm sure that she's happy to see you guys."

With that said, Jacob went up the stairs disappearing around the corner. Everyone could hear the the distant voices of the coming of a new family. They were all silent- each of them thinking to themselves of their own predicaments.

Kaoru had had enough. "Will you guys quite being so obscenely depressing?" He said to everyone. This caught all of their attention. Kaoru has never really yelled at them before and for him to say this, was surprising.

"Look..." Kaoru put a hand up to his forehead. "I'm sure Haruhi and her father have sensed that none of you don't seem too pleased about her fiance or in general. At least show some class and put on a smile for Haruhi." He let out a sigh and slowly said his next words. "...Isn't it more important that Haruhi is finally back home after eight years? Stop wallowing in what happened in the past because it doesn't have any significance anymore."

Hunny nodded in agreement. "Kaoru's right. This should be a happy time especially for Haruhi. We want what is best for her." He smiled.

Kaoru and Hunny's words seemed to really snap Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru and Mori back to reality. Tamaki shook his head. "We _are_ acting foolish. Haruhi is important to us and we should... let her do as she pleases."

Kyouya put a hand to his chin. "Tamaki's right. I think we should apologize to Haruhi." He said coolly.

Hunny smiled and looked at Mori. He went up to him and slapped him hard on the back, knocking him off his feet a bit. "Let's go to Haruhi then."

They all finally had at least a small smile on their face as everyone started to head upstairs. Hikaru was lagging behind the group. Kaoru had looked back at him and shook his head. He walked towards Hikaru and pulled him aside to talk to him.

"What are you doing Kaoru?" Hikaru questioned.

"Trying to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours." Kaoru had a stubborn look on his face. "Why are you still upset?"

Hikaru stalled for a moment but then just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess... there was a part of me that thought Haruhi would... Bah! I'm such an idiot. Of course Haruhi would meet someone. I just thought that maybe she would come home-"

"With a decision of whom to marry from eight years ago?" Kaoru cut in. He just couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculous thought. Hikaru had given him an icy glare. "You know... She's kind of upset about what you did."

Kaoru's statement seemed to grab Hikaru's attention. "Did you tell her why...? What am I saying, of course you did." He rolled his eyes and half smiled.

"Well yeah, I told her. She deserves to know. _I_ don't even understand your reason but I figured it would become obvious." Kaoru smirked. "Though she may be upset, she said she would be patient."

The corners of Hikaru's mouth slowly curved upwards. "Jeez..." He then mumbled something to himself. Hikaru and Kaoru stayed silent for a few moments.

"Well then. I'll go on ahead. Make sure not to take too long standing here contemplating your emotions." Kaoru winked.

Kaoru walked up the stairs following the voices of Ranka who was expressing how much he loved his house. He happened to bump into Jacob leaving the room everyone was in. They both gave each other an awkward smile and Hikaru walked into the room without looking back at Jacob, closing the door behind him.

Hikaru had just then started to walk around the corner of the stairs and saw the silhouette of what seemed to be Jacob's figure, go into a room and close the door behind him. As Hikaru walked towards the door, he noticed the door was not completely shut- there was a small gap between the door and the frame. He peeked through the gap and saw that it was Jacob... and he was speaking to someone on the phone in English as softly as he could. Hikaru became curious as to why Jacob was shutting himself in this room to speak to someone. So he moved so that he was standing against the wall and began to listen in on Jacob's conversation...

"...Why do I always have to end up talking with you, Alita...?

"Yeah, yeah, you say that all the time... Anyway, it's already night here in Japan. We just got to Haruhi's father's place...

"Well, yeah. I was planning on having the wedding here. It would be more convenient... What do you mean, I can't? I have to. That's the _plan_."

_'Plan?' _Hikaru thought to himself.

"...I'm not going to repeat what I said again, Alita. It's already risky enough talking to you now... Yes. That's pretty much it in a nutshell... Along with her money...

"We'll make Haruhi... _disappear_. "

Hikaru gasped but he covered his mouth. _'Is he planning on...!' _Hikaru rushed to Haruhi's room, trying not to think about what Jacob was talking about without panicking. He opened the door and went in as quickly as he could without throwing suspicion onto Jacob. He closed the door as quietly as he could and managed not to get the attention of anyone in Haruhi's room. Hikaru sighed and saw that everyone had smiles on their faces. They were all laughing at something.

Jacob heard the faint sound of a door closing and turned towards the door of the room he was in. His eyebrows furrowed. _'Was... someone listening?' _Jacob shook the thought out of his mind. _'Impossible. I don't think they understand English.' _He turned his attention to his conversation again.

"Jake? What's wrong? You're quiet." Alita said sounding concerned.

"It's nothing. Anyway, I should be leaving. I don't want to make Haruhi wonder where I've been."

"Hmph! Fine then... but remember what I said earlier: I'll be there in about two weeks. It'll be a nice... surprise to Haruhi for her wedding day." Alita giggled.

"Yeah... I'll talk to you later." Jacob smirked.

"Bye, hon!"

Jacob ended the call and stayed stationary for a few minutes. He then walked towards the door and he realized that it wasn't shut all the way. He just stared at it for moment and soon he walked out. He closed the door and walked into the room where everyone else was talking. As he entered, everyone turned to him. Haruhi gave him a stern look as she walked over to him. Hitting him slightly on the arm.

"Where have you been?" Haruhi asked.

"I was in the bathroom." Jacob said embarrassed.

The mood was noticeably different. Everyone seemed to cast aside what was troubling them and focused on giving Haruhi her warm welcome home that she deserved.

"Well! Now that everyone is finally here and chipper and happy, let's go into the dining room and eat!" Ranka said happily. "I have a great dinner prepared for us!" He hurried everyone out of the room and back down stairs.

As all the smiles were leaving the room, Kaoru looked for where his brother was since he didn't see him for a while. He was standing against the wall in the back of the room looking down. He looked upset again. "Jeez, Hikaru. What now?" He sighed. "I thought you were starting to be okay with the whole Haruhi and Jacob thing."

Hikaru looked up at Kaoru with a serious face. "That's not it."

Kaoru now started to become a little more concerned. Hikaru hadn't had such a serious face in a long while and they usually meant that something was really wrong. "Hikaru... what is it?"

Hikaru clenched his fist. "I think..." He was becoming angry. "Kaoru...

"..._ Haruhi's in dange_r."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: Oh my gosh... Well, I'm just happy that I finally finished this chapter. I have no idea why it was so difficult :/ Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it~! I can't believe that Alita and Jacob are in cahoots with this act of "Disappearing Haruhi!" I wonder what is going to become of the future for our newly wedded Haruhi...? Chapter 4 coming soon!

Thanks for reading! Please review~!

~BlissfulTranquility


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again! I hope you all are good and well. I've been trying to think on how to write this one for while and it usually works better when I just go and type. By the way, I do have something very important for you all to hear at the end of the chapter so please read it, thank you :)

Enjoy this chapter!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 4- What was Real

Kaoru looked at his brother, puzzled by his statement. "Wha...? What are talking about Hikaru?"

Hikaru closed his eyes. He was hoping everything was a dream. Just a terrible nightmare that all he had to do was wake up to make everything go away... "It's just as I said." He opened his eyes and stared straight at Kaoru. "Jacob is going to..." He couldn't even bring himself to say it. He couldn't imagine why someone would want to hurt Haruhi.

Kaoru didn't need to hear words to understand what Hikaru meant and there wasn't much he could do but to believe in his brother. But that didn't stop him from having a little bit of doubt in his mind. _'Why would Jacob want to hurt Haruhi? He seems like he treats Haruhi well.'_

Soon enough, footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer to the room Hikaru and Kaoru were in. They immediately straightened up and began making their way to the door. The door was only slightly closed so it opened smoothly as Haruhi pushed it open before the twins could touch the knob. She didn't show any signs of happiness nor did she show any signs of impatience towards them. "What are you two still doing in here? Come on, let's go eat." Haruhi held the door open as Hikaru and Kaoru exited the room and Haruhi then closed the door behind them, following the two as they went down the stairs.

"Is everyone already in the dining room?" Kaoru looked back at Haruhi as he took the final step off the stairs.

"Yeah but no one has sat down to eat yet." Haruhi said.

Hikaru tried his best to put on a happy expression for Haruhi as she walked by him. Luckily, she wasn't really paying attention. As they entered the dining room, everyone greeted them back into the gathering. They all took their seats around a large rectangular table except Ranka and Haruhi. They were bringing out the food onto the table.

It was big feast. Although, Ranka didn't prepare all of the food. Most of it was made by Kyouya's chefs at his mansion at Ranka's request... and the silverware wasn't really his own, either. Well, it was, but Tamaki offered to buy Ranka new silverware a while ago. Why not accept?

Actually, Ranka managed to get a lot of new things from the former hosts. Especially for the homecoming of Haruhi. He managed to get a lot more than high quality food, and shining new silverware. Not that he would ever admit it to Haruhi though. He knew she would be angry with him. Ranka was secretly very happy that Haruhi made rich friends that he could mooch off of.

When Haruhi and Ranka finished putting out all the food, they took their seats. "Well, dig in!" Ranka pulled out his napkin and laid it on his lap.

As Haruhi, Jacob and Ranka reached for they're food, Haruhi noticed that everyone else kind of stared at them. Obviously, they weren't used to a commoners' way of life yet. _'And I thought they would have learned something.' _She had the look of disdain in her eyes. Haruhi did see that Tamaki had picked up his utensils and began serving himself food, though. She was a little impressed.

"Uh... you have to serve yourselves, you guys." Ranka told them.

And so they awkwardly did just that.

Jacob leaned over to Haruhi with a confused look on his face. "Have they never eaten dinner like this before?" He whispered in English.

Haruhi sighed as she motioned Jacob to pass her a bowl. "I'd be surprised if they did." She whispered back.

As everyone settled in with food on their plates, they all started to eat almost simultaneously. It was quiet for a few moments, except for the clattering and clinking of the silverware on the plates, until Ranka couldn't stand eating without a little conversation. He looked at Haruhi from across the table. "Haruhi, are you going to have your wedding here?"

Haruhi stared up at her father. "Well... I-"

"I think we should, Haruhi." Jacob quickly cut in. "Let's have the wedding here in Japan. I'm sure everyone would like that." He smiled.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Jacob, questionably. Hikaru's eyebrows furrowed. He knew what Jacob was planning but he didn't know how to stop it from happening.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Tamaki smiled.

"Yes! I wouldn't want to miss Haruhi's big day!" Hunny said happily. "Right Takashi?" He nudged Mori's arm.

"...Wouldn't want to miss it." Mori put on his charming smile.

Haruhi didn't know what to say. She would have to plan for so much in such little time. How could she plan a whole wedding in less than a month? "But how would I plan out everything? Not that-"

"We would be happy to help you, Haruhi." Kyouya said with a sly grin.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Ranka said, emphasizing 'great.'

Haruhi didn't have much of a choice, it seemed. "...Okay." Haruhi shook her head in disbelief. "Alright, I guess the wedding will be here."

Everyone at the table rejoiced and continued to eat to their hearts content. Stories of all their lives over the past eight years were shared and jokes were told. It was hard not to be a part of all the laughter.

To the former hosts, Haruhi was a changed person. She really did become a beautiful woman. Her laughter was so innocent and pure, it fit her now girlish personality so well. They never thought that Haruhi's voice would make them feel so warm inside. It was really nice to have everyone back again.

After dinner, it had become late, meaning it was time to leave. Haruhi admitted to herself that she really did have a good time with them.

Kyouya was the first to leave, he had to work early tomorrow. Tamaki left a few minutes later along with Hunny and Mori. Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to stay just a bit longer. They wanted to know if they could decipher Jacob's actions towards Haruhi- to see if he could become even the slightest bit irritated or angry with her.

Ranka was in the kitchen and dining room, cleaning up. Haruhi, Jacob, Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the couch, facing each other. They had been discussing about how it was like living in America. After a few minutes, Kaoru managed to shift the conversation to the way Jacob proposed.

"Oh, well that must have been a very breathtaking moment for you, Haruhi." Kaoru smiled.

Haruhi laughed hesitantly. "Ahh... Yes, it was unexpected." She once again remembered that she was proposed to before and that one of the proposers was sitting right in front of her which made this conversation quite awkward.

"Oh!" Kaoru suddenly shouted, making Hikaru look at him. Haruhi and Jacob stared at Kaoru too, surprised.

"What Kaoru?" Hikaru said with a sharp tone.

"Haruhi, you're going to need a wedding dress." Kaoru had a huge smile on his face. He was leaning towards Haruhi over the small table between them.

"Well... yes." Haruhi shied away from him slightly.

"Hikaru and I will make the dress for you! That way, you don't have to spend so much money on a dress."

Hikaru quickly looked at his brother. "What? Kaoru, we've never made a wedding dress before."

As Kaoru and Hikaru were quarreling with each other, Jacob faced Haruhi. "What was it that they do again?"

"They're in the fashion business. They make their own clothes and the like." Haruhi said.

Hikaru and Kaoru finally stopped talking to themselves and turned their attention to Haruhi and Jacob again. Hikaru had given up and just went along with whatever Kaoru wanted.

Kaoru smiled at them. "Haruhi. Even though it's not something we've done, we make dresses all the time for fashion shows so it shouldn't be too hard from there."

"O-oh." Haruhi smiled cautiously. "Well, I don't want to impose..."

"Oh pish posh. You're not imposing anything. We would be delighted to make your wedding dress. All you have to do is look for references and we'll create the masterpiece."

Haruhi really didn't want to make Kaoru and Hikaru make her dress. Jacob knew she was just being stubborn. "Thank you Kaoru-san. Haruhi really does appreciate the offer and we will gladly accept it." He smiled.

Kaoru was pleased. He sat back in the couch happily. He turned to face Hikaru and he was glaring at him.

At that time, Ranka had come into the room wiping his hands. "What are you all talking about?" He asked.

"I'm making Haruhi's wedding dress." Kaoru said. "I mean... me and Hikaru."

"Oh? Wonderful, wonderful!" Ranka said with glee. "Ah! Then we should look for a nice tux for you, Jacob! Come with me!"

Ranka motioned Jacob to go with him upstairs and he did. As they were walking up the steps, Kaoru sought this opportunity to leave Haruhi and Hikaru alone for a while since they weren't moving from the couch. "Why don't I help you two?" Kaoru congratulated Ranka for his impeccable timing in his mind. Before Kaoru left, he gave Hikaru a stare, glancing at Haruhi and back at him trying to imply that he should talk to her and walked away.

Hikaru got the message. He heard a faint sound of a door closing after Kaoru made it up the stairs and into Ranka's bedroom a short while after he had left.

It was weird being next to someone who had changed so much even though it had been eight years. Hikaru didn't know how to act around her anymore. Haruhi didn't even seem interested in talking to any of them. _'Why is that? Why does it feel like she has some sort of immense hatred or at least dislike towards us?' _

Hikaru had been sitting back in the couch with his arms crossed and his legs crossed as well. He glanced at Haruhi. She was sitting up straight with her legs crossed as well but now she was leaning on the arm rest of the couch with her chin in her palm. She looked bored, to say the least.

After a while of awkward silence between them, Hikaru finally had the guts to say something. "Do you not like us anymore?" Hikaru mentally kicked himself as he realized what he was saying sounded really childish while he was saying it.

Haruhi looked at him puzzled. "What? What are talking about?"

Hikaru sat up. "Ever since you got here, I feel like you seem disinterested in... well, us."

"Us?" Haruhi repeated his words. She straightened up as well. "As in you and Kaoru or everyone?"

"Everyone." Hikaru gave Haruhi a look like she should have known.

Haruhi disregarded his look. "Well, you're wrong. I am not disinterested in anything. I was just a bit of a surprise to see you all."

Hikaru was silent for a moment. He was upset. "You wouldn't have been so surprised if you had at least called one of us or something."

Haruhi looked at him. He was right though. Haruhi stopped calling them and she ignored them. Sometimes, even Haruhi doesn't understand why she did it. "Hikaru..."

"Look, Haruhi. Me and Kaoru... Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny and Mori..." Hikaru looked at Haruhi. "We were all devastated when you suddenly stopped talking with us. We thought something bad had happened to you. Then, out of nowhere, Kyouya gets a call from your father saying that you're coming to Japan for vacation. We were all excited to know you were actually still living..."

Haruhi was quiet. She wasn't exactly looking guilty but she did seem like she knew her actions were rather selfish.

Hikaru had paused for a moment. He realized something important. The reason he was still there talking with Haruhi. He had to warn her about Jacob... about his plan. "Haruhi!" He suddenly burst out. It startled Haruhi as she jumped a little in her seat. Hikaru moved to sit down on the table right in front of her.

"Wh-what is it?" Haruhi asked bewildered.

"You're not safe with Jacob. If you stay together any longer, he's going to hurt you." Hikaru's eyes were full of concern. His attitude was completely different from only a few seconds ago.

Haruhi was appalled. She figured that Hikaru of all would probably be jealous but to go to this extent was ridiculous. "...How can you say that?" Haruhi lowered her voice. She glared at Hikaru, her eyes burning with angry. "You don't even know him."

Hikaru's expression didn't change. He wasn't going to get mad. He knew she would get angry at him- he wasn't Tamaki- he knew he had to try to convince her... somehow. "No, listen Haruhi. I heard Jacob talking to someone when he was by himself in that room upstairs and he's up to no good. He's trying to hurt you."

Haruhi had a disdained look on her face. "Oh, so you were eavesdropping?" Haruhi stood up immediately. She didn't want to her any more of his absurd accusations. Hikaru got up as well, catching her arm above the wrist, preventing her from moving any further.

"Well... more like listen- Bah! That's not the point, Haruhi! Please, I don't know what he's planning but I know he's trying to hurt you... badly."

"I don't believe you." Haruhi was standing her ground. She was starting to kick into lawyer mode. She was standing up straight, her body was tensing up and her aura was rather intimidating.

"Haruhi..."

"There is no way Jacob would ever, _ever _hurt me..." Haruhi said with a sharp tone. "He loves me. Why would he do something like you say he is?"

Hikaru decided to stand his ground too. He was going to try his best to knock some sense into her head even if it meant she was going to hate him. "I heard him say so. Haruhi... He doesn't love you. What you think might be him 'loving' you is just a facade for his real plan."

Haruhi was staring bullets at Hikaru now. "Fine. Then where is your proof? You sound so sure of yourself, show me something. Did you happen to phone tap him? Record? Anything?" Haruhi was in full lawyer gear.

"No, but-"

"Then you don't have a solid claim. I won't believe you." Haruhi swung her arm free from Hikaru's grip. "There's nothing you can say to make me feel or think otherwise." She crossed her arms and her body became less tense.

Hikaru just shook his head. "He doesn't love you." He kind of sighed.

"How would you know if he loves me or not? You're not Jacob."

"You're right, I'm not Jacob... But you of all people, should know what real love is like." Hikaru started to walk away from Haruhi. He reached for his coat that was on the couch. "Because if you don't remember, you did have six guys propose to you at one point in your life... That love was real and what I'm saying is real too." Hikaru started to walk towards the door. He was done. He wasn't going to break through to Haruhi. He wasn't going to win.

But at least he can say he tried.

Haruhi just kind of stood there looking at Hikaru as he walked away. Of course she remembered that proposal... No matter how much she wanted to forget, she couldn't. She was thinking so many things of what to say but she couldn't word them out. She was doing fine talking to him a moment ago. Why not now?

"Haruhi." Hikaru looked back at her before he walked out the door. "I loved you... and I always will."

With that being said, Hikaru walked out the door and as the door closed tight, Kaoru, Jacob, and Ranka came out of the room from upstairs talking about tuxedos. Kaoru looked down in the living room and saw Haruhi standing there completely still. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. Then he realized that Hikaru was gone. _'Crap, what happened?'_

"Haruhi, you okay?" Jacob walked down the stairs to check on her. He put his hands on her shoulders and lowered his head to level his eyes with hers. "Hey... what's wrong?"

Haruhi snapped out of her little daze. She stared at Jacob and gave him a slight smile. "I'm fine..." Jacob smiled, kissed her forehead and rubbed her back as he brought her into a one arm hug.

"Hikaru left?" Kaoru asked. He began to gather his things as he went down the stairs. "Uh... well, I'll see you sometime soon, perhaps." He rushed his way out of the house and waved goodbye.

Jacob and Ranka waved goodbye as well.

Ranka faced Haruhi, and put on a smile. "Well, that certainly was fun." He said with all the happiness in the world.

"Yeah, I'm glad I got to meet your friends." Jacob looked at Haruhi again. "...Do you happen to have any girl friends?" He teased her.

Haruhi pretended to laugh. She wasn't exactly in the mood to tease or play around anymore. She was angry at Hikaru and yet she was upset.

What was she going to do now? Believe in Hikaru or trust in her love with Jacob?

_'No... it's just absurd.'_ Haruhi shook the thought out of her head.

_'Jacob would never hurt me...'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: Hmmm... this turned out a lot better than I thought. Hahaha, well I hope you all enjoyed it! Pretty intense moments in the end, if I do say so myself... :)

Oh, so as I mentioned earlier I have something to say!

I kind of feel like I let my readers down in my story WYMM in that I didn't choose someone for Haruhi to marry in the end. However, with how I constructed my plot with this story, I wanted to bring back that element of "who will Haruhi be with?" I hope that doesn't give anything away... but anyway, I want to include Jacob. Just for kicks. Who knows, maybe he'll change? ;) So now I ask you, who do you want Haruhi to be with? Hikaru? Tamaki? Kyouya? Mori? Or Jacob? Don't worry, this time, I'm prepared :)


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry about the wait! I ended up going to my friend's birthday party and finding the place where I'll be getting my X-Rays for my wisdom teeth D8 Some other stuff happened too but I can't remember... lol.

So without further ado, please enjoy! :)

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 5- First Priority

_'Where am I...?_

_'It's so dark..._

_'What happened...?_

_'I don't remember anything...'_

Haruhi couldn't remember what she was doing at all. She suddenly found herself in complete darkness.

Haruhi couldn't move, she couldn't see nor could she talk. It felt like she was tied up and blindfolded.

_'Have I been... kidnapped?'_

Haruhi was really starting to panic. She didn't know who was taking her captive and she didn't know what was going to happen. Haruhi was scared. More scared than she had ever been of thunder.

_'I need... help...'_

Haruhi could feel her eyes becoming wet with tears. Haruhi tried to call for help, but her mouth wouldn't open. All she could feel was the strain in the back of her throat from trying to scream out.

All too soon, she started to hear Jacob's voice but it wasn't loving or caring. It was harsh and cold. He was mumbling something and Haruhi couldn't understand what he was saying.

Was this it? Was Hikaru right all this time? Was Jacob really going to try to get rid of her?

"...Haruhi..."

_'Help me...'_

"Haruhi..."

_'Please... everyone...'_

_..._

Haruhi finally managed to open her eyes. Her body was hot, she could feel her heart racing and that her eyes filled with tears. She was just having a nightmare. It was just a horrible dream.

Haruhi sat up in the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. "It's all because of what Hikaru said..." She mumbled angrily.

Haruhi stared at Jacob, who was sleeping peacefully next to her. She loved the way he looked when he slept; his hair gently tousled over his face, his long lashes feathered on his cheek bones. Haruhi smiled at him. She moved her hair behind her ear with her hand, leaned down and gently kissed Jacob on his lips. She scooted back under the blanket again and nestled herself close into Jacob's body. His warmth made her feel safe and sound.

Haruhi closed her eyes and it only took a few minutes before she drifted off to sleep but as she did, she started to remember a similar feeling of warmth...

A feeling that she had felt many years ago.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru needed to talk to Hikaru about what happened between him and Haruhi last night. He wanted to know everything that happened.

Hikaru was working early today. He was at the department store he and Kaoru owned for their clothing line. Hikaru was in his office looking over some sketches of new outfits that he had drawn a while ago. His gaze traveled to his left where Kaoru had placed some wedding magazines for him to look over. At first he looked at them with a blank stare but it soon changed.

Hikaru didn't want to help in making the wedding dress for Haruhi because well, she would only end up being hurt in the end. However, if he didn't...

"Hikaru!" Kaoru barged through the door, startling his brother. "We need to talk." He demanded. Kaoru closed the door behind him and walked over to his brother, slamming his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Talk about what?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"What else? What did you and Haruhi talk about the other day?"

Hikaru didn't exactly know how to explain it all to Kaoru. He could either go into detail about the whole argument or he could just beat around the bush.

"Tell me _everything_." Kaoru stared down his brother as he backed off from the desk.

The former it was then.

Hikaru was quite for a while. He was trying to remember how things ended up being as they were. "I told Haruhi that I overheard Jacob's conversation."

"What? Why did you tell her already?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru had a puzzled look his face. "I thought you wanted me to tell her."

Kaoru smacked his hand on his forehead. "What? No! I wanted you to- I thought-" Hikaru took a breath. "Weren't we going to wait until we had something on Jacob before we told her? Plus, we haven't even told Tamaki and the others about this yet. They need to know too!"

"Then what did you want me to talk to Haruhi for?" Hikaru said with angry eyes.

"Oh, nevermind. What's done is done, Hikaru." Kaoru sat in a chair. He looked at his brother. All he wanted was for him to tell Haruhi his feeling for her. Not to tell her about Jacob.

Kaoru sighed. "Haruhi didn't believe you." Kaoru's words came out as statement rather than a question.

Hikaru just nodded. "I realized though, Haruhi never asked how I understood Jacob. In fact, I never told them we could understand English."

"You didn't? Hm... well, I'm sure that Haruhi will notice that little flaw in due time and you're the only one who can understand English. Me, not so much." Kaoru looked at Hikaru's desk and saw the wedding magazines that he had left him.

Then something had occurred to him. "Oh, I almost forgot."

"What?"

"Mine was here outside the store. She left when I saw her though."

Hikaru had a sudden interest in his eyes. "She was here?"

Kaoru nodded. "You should... really talk to her."

Hikaru's gaze wandered off into the distance. '_Mine...'_

**xxxxxxxxxxx **

Tamaki was outside in the garden of the Suoh 1st mansion. He was walking around with Antoinette. She was becoming old and couldn't play around as much as she used to. Tamaki wanted to stay with her until the end and he knew Antoinette felt the same.

As Tamaki was wandering around, he saw his father wandering around as well. He had glanced in the direction where Tamaki was standing and he smiled. "Tamaki." He waved his arm, meaning for Tamaki to go over to him.

Tamaki smiled back, walking to where his father was. When he got to him, they walked for a while in silence until they reached a small bench next to a fence and they sat down. Antoinette seemed happy to lay down for a while.

"So Tamaki, I hear that Fujioka Haruhi is back in Japan?" Yuzuru said, sitting himself down.

"Yes. She's here on vacation." Tamaki was smiling down at his dog.

"That must be nice. It's been eight years, no? I would love to see her before she leaves."

"I'm sure you will." Tamaki lightly sighed. "Haruhi got engaged and the wedding is here."

"Oh, well good for her!" Yuzuru smiled on. He stared at his son. Tamaki was smiling but he didn't appear to be that excited. "...Are you not okay with that?"

"Okay with what?" Tamaki asked tilting his head slightly.

"Haruhi getting married." Yuzuru stated. "If memory serves, you and the others had quite the thing for Haruhi back in the day." He teased.

"Yeah, _back _in the day. I really am happy for Haruhi. I'm happy that she found someone that she can spend the rest of her life with, I'm happy that she found someone that she really loves and I'm happy that she's happy..." Tamaki's voice withered by the end of his sentence.

Yuzuru just shook his head and chuckled at his son's repetitiveness. "Tamaki. No matter how much you say that you are happy for her, can you really feel happy? It's better to accept your feelings than to shroud them with false ones." Yuzuru stood up. "It makes for less chaos as well." He began walking away towards the mansion. "I have to be somewhere soon. I'll be home late."

Tamaki watched as his father disappeared in the distance and then he petted Antoinette. She sat up and rested her head on Tamaki's knee, looking up at him with her still puppy-like eyes. "What do you think I should do, huh, girl?"

A little while later, Tamaki's cell phone vibrated. He took his phone out of his coat pocket and answered it.

It was Kaoru. "Hello Kaoru. Do you need something?"

"Hey Tamaki. Yeah, actually..."

**xxxxxxxxxxx **

"Okay Kaoru. We'll see you tonight then." Hunny hung up his phone and walked over the young woman sitting on his couch. Mori was sitting in a lounge chair to her left. Mori and the woman had been talking while Hunny was on the phone.

"Fujioka Haruhi... Praised attorney at law from America is finally back in Japan to get married? Well, if that isn't something." The young woman smiled at Hunny.

Hunny smiled back. "Yup. I'm so happy for her." He turned his head towards Mori. "Takashi is still a little iffy about it though."

Mori looked at Hunny. "What? No I'm-"

The young woman stared at Mori in disappointment. "Mori. That's not like you at all."

"But-" Mori couldn't get in any other words. The two of them were teaming up against him.

Hunny laughed and whispered something into the woman's ear. Her expression changed into realization. "Oh... Why didn't you say so in the first place, Mitsu?"

Hunny just shrugged and laughed.

"What did you tell Yukari?"

"Oh it was nothing." Yukari had a smirk on her face.

Lee Yukari. Age 24. Half Japanese and half Chinese. She had short black hair. A cute, fashionable bob cut with straight bangs. She had pale skin and beautiful gray eyes. Most people have told her she had porcelain doll-like features. She was asked to become a model when she was in high school but she declined the offer.

Yukari had an extroverted personality. In many ways, she and Hunny fit together perfectly. She was short compared to Hunny and Mori. Standing side-by-side next to Hunny, she would only reach up to the middle of his upper arm and just under his shoulder if she were wearing heels. Then again, that could be taller than the average girl's height.

Yukari and Hunny had been dating for about three years. They actually met at Hunny's favorite bakery before he opened his own shop. Yukari was in Japan studying aboard from a college in China. Yukari was studying to become a pastry chef. She was completely taken with Hunny's charm. It was... a sweet moment.

They've been together ever since. Yukari still lives in China however, but she plans on moving to Japan once she graduates. She visits Hunny on her breaks.

"Takashi. It's obvious that you still have feelings for Haruhi but I know you're trying your best be happy for her." Hunny smiled.

"You know, Mitsu. Maybe he should just tell her. It's better than having poor Mori suffer heart ache until the wedding. Actually, the wedding would definitely make things worse." Yukari was really contemplating it.

"...I don't know whether or not to take that offensively." Mori said.

Hunny hit Mori's back playfully. "Don't take it seriously." He said ever so chipper. "But Yukari makes a

good point. Maybe it would be best for you to tell Haruhi. It might make you feel better."

Mori looked over to Yukari. She gave him a huge grin. His gaze wandered off as he thought about it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx **

Fuyumi glared at Kyouya. He was being stubborn but she was still pestering him. "Kyouya, why can't you tell me? I want to know." She complained to him.

Kyouya was in his bed. He finally found some time to rest from working only to be disturbed by Fuyumi and she wanted to know about Haruhi. Kyouya knew that she wouldn't let him get an ounce of sleep if he didn't say anything. "Fine." Kyouya stayed laying in his bed. He had turned on his stomach under his blanket, putting it over his head and then stuck his head in his pillow.

"Yay!" Fuyumi clapped her hands together in happiness as she sat down on Kyouya's bed. "What does she look like now, huh? Is she pretty?"

"Yes." Kyouya mumbled.

Fuyumi frowned and she removed Kyouya's blanket to reveal his face. "I need details."

Kyouya, grumpy and tired, took his blanket back and covered his head. "She has longer hair, she wears makeup and she's engaged."

"What?" Fuyumi looked in the direction of Kyouya. "Who is she engaged to?"

"A man."

"Oh really? I always thought she was into non humans." Fuyumi hit Kyouya on his back. "I meant his name."

"Jacob. He's American."

"No last name?" Fuyumi had crossed her arms.

"He didn't say."

Fuyumi was quiet. If she remembered, eight years ago, Kyouya had asked Haruhi to marry him. In fact, all the hosts did. She stared at her brother in wonder. _'Does he still have feelings for her?'_

"Is he a good man? I know that if I were a close friend of hers, I would make sure that he was nice and try to learn as much about him as I could." She edged on.

Kyouya didn't respond.

"Well..." Fuyumi stood up from the bed. "I suppose this little tid bit of information will suffice for now." She started to head towards the door, hearing some fumbling around behind her. Kyouya hadn't gone to sleep yet.

Fuyumi heard a phone ringing right as she was about to leave and so Fuyumi took it upon herself to answer it for Kyouya. "Hello, Fuyumi speaking." She said, cheerful.

"Oh, Fuyumi-san? Where's Kyouya? This is Kaoru, by the way."

"Hi Kaoru. Actually, Kyouya was just about to fall asleep. Did you need something from him?"

"Uh." Kaoru's voice seemed hesitant. "A-actually, I kind of need to talk to him tonight. It's pretty important."

Fuyumi pretended to be upset. "It can't wait?"

"No... If you need to, tell him I'm having everyone come over to the condo. He shouldn't refuse then."

"Alright, I'll tell him. Bye!"

"Thanks."

Fuyumi hung up the phone. She looked over to the bed and Kyouya was still under the covers. "Kaoru called. He wants you to go over to the condo-"

"I heard..." Kyouya said. "You were right there."

"Shouldn't you get up then?" Fuyumi asked.

"Kaoru didn't specify a time. Just let me sleep. He'll call again."

"Oh, I don't think-" Just as Fuyumi said that, Kyouya had seriously went out like a light. Fuyumi sighed and walked away, shaking her head. "He's not going to be happy when he wakes up."

**-Later that night-**

Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Hunny, Kaoru and Hikaru were all gathered together. It had been a while since it was just them. It was around ten at night and everyone was still pretty awake except for Kyouya. He looked rather slept in.

"What did you two want to talk about?" Hunny asked.

"Well... It's about Haruhi. And Jacob." Hikaru said.

"What about them?" Kyouya yawned.

Hikaru paused. He didn't know where to begin.

Kaoru sighed. Sometimes, he couldn't believe how helpless Hikaru was. "At Haruhi's welcome party, Hikaru overheard Jacob talking in another room to someone and they were talking about 'getting rid' of Haruhi."

Everyone attention seemed to sharpen. "What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"I think Jacob plans on killing Haruhi... though, I don't know why." Hikaru said sadly.

"What?" Tamaki and Hunny yelled.

"I had a bad feeling about him when I saw him." Mori stated.

Kyouya seemed a little less tired now. "Are you sure? How do you know who he was talking to and what he was planning?"

"He was talking in English so it wasn't hard to understand. I don't know who he was talking to but I heard enough to know that we have to do something about him. Or at least, keep a close eye on him and Haruhi until we can find out more of what he's up to." Hikaru said. "I know it may be hard to believe but I'm really telling the truth."

"Oh right, you can understand English." Hunny remembered.

"We should tell Haruhi!" Tamaki said.

Kyouya gave Tamaki a 'what-are-you-stupid' stare. "Why would we tell her? We only have this one lead to go on."

Kaoru sighed. "Hikaru already did. She didn't believe him."

Tamaki frowned. "Oh..."

"Haruhi probably won't want to talk with you for a while then." Mori said.

Hikaru nodded in agreement.

Hunny didn't want to believe that Jacob would try to do something like that to Haruhi. He didn't want to believe that he was a bad guy. "But why would Jacob propose to Haruhi if he wanted to kill her off? Haven't they been going out for, what, two years?"

"Exactly. That's what Hikaru and I don't understand." Kaoru had crossed his arms in thought.

Suddenly, a thought had occurred to Kyouya. "...Maybe that's a reason." He simply said.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"Think about it. Jacob asked Haruhi to marry him right before they came to Japan, right?"

"Yeah, and?" Hunny looked at Kyouya as well as everyone else.

"And you remember when we were eating dinner and Jacob suddenly suggested that they have the wedding here? It's possible that Jacob is planning something behind Haruhi's back. Most couples wait months in preparation for a wedding and Haruhi surely isn't one to rush into a wedding so soon. Why would he want to have it so soon?"

"So Jacob does want something from Haruhi?" Tamaki said.

Everyone was quiet for a while. Many thoughts were racing through their minds. Why would Jacob do this? Why would Jacob do that? The more they thought, the more questions they came up with.

If they were to believe that Hikaru was telling the truth, which they were going to anyway, the main question was this: What would Jacob gain in the end?

"... He's after her money."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

A/N: Wow, this was a **lot** longer than I anticipated. I hope it wasn't boring... D: and of course I hope you all liked it! Again, sorry for the wait. The next chapter will be out soon :D Oh, and before I forget. During Hikaru and Kaoru's little section in the office, the girl that is mentioned, her name is pronounced "Mi-nay" or "Mee-nay." The "I" is a long 'e' sound and the "ne" is like the accented 'e' sound in "fian-c**ée**"

Until next time :)

~Bliss


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Secret Thoughts

* * *

Everyone looked at Hikaru in realization. It was a logical explanation.

"That may be it." Kyouya said. "I do believe Haruhi is one of the higher paid lawyers in America."

Hunny kind of pouted. "Why would he want her money?"

"Well," Hikaru started, "When I was in New York for one of the fashion shows, the people there all seem to be money greedy. Jacob could be the same."

Tamaki slightly grimaced. "Of course it would seem like some people are 'money greedy' because commoners don't have the money to do want they want all the time. Unlike us who have the money on a silver platter."

"That's not the point." Kaoru stated, trying to shift the argument back to Jacob so that Hikaru and Tamaki wouldn't start fighting. "What we need to know is why Jacob would specifically want Haruhi's money."

"We can't answer that if we don't know anything about him." Mori said.

Kyouya nodded in agreement. "What is clear and makes sense is that once Haruhi and Jacob get married, if Haruhi were to pass away, Jacob would legally inherit what she owns. That would include her money."

"Hm... I guess then we have a good explanation for it all?" Hunny said.

"So it would seem... for now." Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"What should we do with Haruhi then? Are we going to tell her?" Tamaki still thought it would be a good idea to tell her now that they have a good idea of what Jacob is planning.

"No, not yet. We still don't have solid proof of anything." Hikaru pointed out. "Haruhi won't believe anything we say until we have something that she can't refute with her words."

Kyouya began to stand up. It was almost twelve and he was tired. "I will look into Jacob's background. Maybe that can help us in some way."

"What, you're leaving? We're still discussing." Tamaki wanted to get to the bottom of things so that Haruhi could know.

"There's nothing more to discuss. Going any further will only bring out more questions we can't answer." Kyouya headed for the door. "I'll do what I can. Goodnight."

With that, Kyouya left the room and headed home. Everyone blankly stared at the door and then realized he was right.

"I... I guess there isn't much else we can do for the moment." Kaoru said.

"We have to keep an eye on Haruhi and continue to go along with their plans for the wedding." Hikaru said.

They all agreed.

Hunny stood up and half smiled. "I'm sure the time will present itself when it's time to tell Haruhi the truth."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Haruhi was sitting on the couch in the living room. She was slightly bent over the table looking at wedding dresses. Ranka had woken her up early that morning so she could look at all the kinds of dresses, cakes, flowers, color schemes, and whatnot. As soon as possible for the wedding.

Haruhi had been looking over all the wedding stuff for a straight hour. She sighed and leaned back into the couch. She put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"I'm really getting married..."

Haruhi stayed motionless for a few seconds before she quickly sat back up. Her eyes were wide open. "I'm really getting married." She repeated herself except with more realization in her tone.

What had she gotten herself into? She wasn't sure if she was ready for marriage. She was in love with Jacob and she was happy when he proposed but she never thought of herself ever being in a marriage so soon. She never thought about a wedding or getting married. It was never something she really cared about.

"I'm... getting married..." Haruhi said again. She slowly sat back into the couch and sighed. _'I wish you were here... mom.' _

Haruhi heard the sound of the door lock being unlocked. She went back to looking at the wedding books and planners full of everything to make it seem as if she had been doing it for the whole day.

"Haruhi! Look what I brought!" Ranka walked into the living room. He was holding a somewhat small stack of more wedding magazines for Haruhi to look over.

"Dad!" Haruhi yelled at him. She was astounded at how much he was forcing her to look at these things.

Jacob had walked in after him. He wasn't holding anything but he was smiling. "What, you're not enjoying yourself?" He teased.

Haruhi glared at Jacob. "I have a million of other things to look at!" She turned her glare to Ranka. "Dad. I know that you are so excited about this wedding but can't you turn it down a notch? I can't possibly choose out of so much."

Ranka looked at Haruhi with sad eyes. "Oh Haruhi, but you when you look for a wedding dress, when you see it, you'll just know the dress you saw will be the one you want... Besides, this is to help you think of ideas for a design of a dress so that Hikaru and Kaoru can make the dress for you!"

Haruhi didn't say anything. She seemed upset.

Jacob had walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Hey, I know this wedding is kind of rushed, but it's not going to be a big wedding. I promise. It'll be just you, me and your father."

"Don't forget, the guys. They are involved now, thanks to you." Haruhi said.

**-A couple days later-**

Haruhi decided to talk to Kaoru about her wedding dress. She had finally come up with an idea for a design. She never did ask for his phone number or where he was living either so she didn't know how to contact him. In fact, she didn't know how to contact any one of the former hosts.

Haruhi and Jacob were waiting for Ranka to come home. He had said that he was coming home early from work but he was late. As usual.

Haruhi was in the kitchen eating some rice and chicken. Jacob was trying to watch T.V. But they were all Japanese and he didn't want to watch Japanese drama all day.

"Uh, Haruhi. Are there any American channels?" Jacob was still T.V surfing.

"How should I know?" Haruhi half smiled. She walked over to Jacob, bringing her small bowl of rice with her. She sat down on the couch next to Jacob, crossing her legs.

"So you're going to talk with that one guy about your wedding dress right?" Jacob asked putting his arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"His name is Kaoru. And yes, I am. I figured I might as well. I would feel bad if I didn't give him the chance to make a dress." Haruhi popped a forkful of rice into her mouth.

Jacob stared at Haruhi. Giving her a weird look of disbelief. "You know. You never made it clear as to why you don't like your friends anymore."

Haruhi's head shot towards Jacob's direction. "What? I never said I didn't like them anymore."

Jacob laughed. "Well, you sure make it seem that way. What happened between you all that made you like this?"

"Like what?" Haruhi glared at Jacob.

Jacob didn't hesitate. "You just seem so bitter. I can't really tell or figure out why though."

Haruhi stared at Jacob and then sat back into the couch, letting out a light sigh. "Fine... I'll tell you."

**xxxxxxxxx **

Kaoru was laying out a bunch of tracing paper and sketching pads onto the living room table. He had just received a call from Haruhi that she wanted to talk about the wedding dress design. He seemed to be more excited to design a wedding dress than to see Haruhi again.

After about thirty minutes, there was a knock at the door. "I'm coming!" Kaoru walked over to the door and opened it. Haruhi finally arrived and in good time too.

Kaoru looked at Haruhi and smiled at her. She had her hair up in a ponytail, her bangs were loose on her face as well as some hair from the sides of her head. She wasn't wearing any kind of makeup today. She still had the radiance of the way she looked in high school.

Kaoru moved slightly to the side of the door to let Haruhi in.

"Hi Kaoru." Haruhi half smiled. "Sorry if I made you wait." Haruhi walked in through the door. She was surprised that Hikaru and Kaoru didn't live in a mansion anymore. Although, they did own this condominium building in which almost all the rooms were being rented out.

"No, it's fine. Did you find your way around okay?" Kaoru shut the door and headed to the couch.

"Huh? Oh, I took a cab. I don't have a car or license here anyway." Haruhi simply said.

"..Right." Kaoru sat down on the couch and looked to Haruhi. She was gazing upon the room. "Haruhi, you can sit."

Haruhi turned her attention to Kaoru, making her way to the couch as well. She sat down and stared at Kaoru.

Kaoru stared back at Haruhi. He was waiting for her to take out a picture of a dress or something from a magazine. But the two of them sat there staring at the each other, waiting for one of them to show or say something.

"Uh... You don't have a picture of a dress yet?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi raised her eyebrow. "No... Actually, I was thinking about it in my head. I thought I could just tell you and then you could sketch it from that."

"Oh! Okay, then." Kaoru laughed. He grabbed his sketch book and a pencil off from the table. "What were you imagining for the look of the dress?"

Haruhi was quiet. She was racking her brain of how she imagined the dress to be. "Well..." Her stare wandered off in the distance. "... A long strapless dress with a lace front. The lace is all around from the bust and tapers off at an angle from the bottom of the dress..." Haruhi brought her stare back at Kaoru who was drawing down everything she was saying. "Um... That's kind of it. I suppose it's not a lot to go on. It's really simple." Haruhi sounded a little embarrassed.

Kaoru smiled. "Nah, it's fine. Simple is always beautiful."

After a few minutes of silence, Kaoru managed to finish his sketch. He turned the pad around to show Haruhi. "Is it something like this?"

Haruhi was amazed with the sketch. She had almost forgotten how good the twins were at drawing. She pointed to paper. "Hm... it's close. I imagined the lace, up here, to have half circles... like this." Haruhi traced the image with her finger.

"Oh okay."

Kaoru and Haruhi sat there nit picking things from the first sketch into about two more drafts until they finally managed to create exactly what Haruhi was thinking.

Kaoru stood up from the couch. He was going to get his pens from his art room.

Haruhi decided to walk around the room. There was a fireplace to her right and there was a picture on the mantle. She went over to it to take a closer look. She stared at the picture, then picked it up. It was a picture of Hikaru and Kaoru. There were also two girls with them and they were both really pretty. One had long black hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes. The other girl had shoulder length, dark auburn hair, sun kissed skin, and hazel brown eyes.

Haruhi was studying the picture when Kaoru came out of his room with his pen set. Kaoru saw her staring at the picture. He placed his pen set down on the table and walked over to Haruhi. He leaned over her shoulder. "This one is Juliet." Kaoru had pointed to the girl with dark auburn hair. "She's my girlfriend."

Kaoru walked back to the couch and sat down.

"Oh? For how long?" Haruhi asked. She placed the picture onto the mantle again.

"About four years. She went to the same college as Hikaru and I. We meet in our fashion design class." Kaoru smiled. "She's currently in Korea, though."

Haruhi smiled a small smile. "Is she a fashion designer too?"

Kaoru had started to trace the wedding dress design onto the tracing paper. "Actually no. She's a popular fashion blogger slash photographer. She creates her own clothes though. For her enjoyment."

Haruhi mumbled 'that's interesting.' She was wondering if the other girl was Hikaru's girlfriend. And if she was, how could Hikaru say that he "still loved her" the other day?

As if reading her mind, "The other girl is Mine. She was Hikaru's girlfriend for almost a year." Kaoru stated.

"'Was'?"

Kaoru was concentrating on the paper in front of him. "Mhm... They broke up three days before you came back."

This news hit Haruhi hard in the chest. Did Hikaru break up with his girlfriend just because she was coming home? If so, that would mean... He still has feelings for her. And if Hikaru still had feelings for her, than what about the others? Did they still have lingering feelings as well?

This was bad. Very bad.

Haruhi looked at Kaoru. "Has anyone else been a relationship since I left?" She was curious now.

Kaoru smiled. "Yes actually. Hunny has been dating his first girlfriend, Yukari, for three years now. Mori was with someone for a while two and half years ago. Kyouya had dated someone but things got complicated since Kyouya was always busy with work. Tamaki has gone out with a few other girls. Mine had been Hikaru's first." Kaoru looked up at Haruhi. "Juliet is actually my second girlfriend."

"O-oh." Haruhi said.

Haruhi had turned her body so that her backside was facing Kaoru. He had quickly turned his attention back to his drawing. Haruhi didn't realize how much she had missed about their lives. But the bigger problem on her mind was the fact that Kyouya, Tamaki, Mori and Hikaru were still single. Was it possible that they still had feelings for her?

She couldn't get the idea out of her head that she was the likely cause for them to break off their relationships. Maybe she was just over thinking it though. Haruhi was used to thinking of worst case scenarios and she had to always think through them rationally. Maybe this was just another worst case scenario.

Haruhi had her elbow up on the mantle and she placed her chin in her hand. For some reason, she still felt responsible. "...I'm sorry."

Kaoru looked up from his drawing, confused. He turned his head in the direction of where Haruhi was standing. "What? Why are you sorry?"

Haruhi shook her head. She turned to Kaoru. "I'm sorry... for not contacting you guys or anything. It was rude and selfish of me. I'm sorry for making you guys worry or get angry after all these years."

Kaoru blankly stared at Haruhi. Then he laughed a little. "Thanks Haruhi, but you don't have to be sorry for anything. After knowing you were okay, that was good enough. We could never be mad at you."

Haruhi nodded her head. Then she finally smiled. It was a genuine smile this time too. Kaoru was surprised. He almost didn't realize there was a difference between this smile and the others. Kaoru couldn't help but smile with her.

**-A few hours earlier-**

Jacob stared at Haruhi intently.

"So that's it." Haruhi finished her bowl of rice.

"Wow... that's so..." Jacob thought. "I don't even know."

Haruhi just nodded. "That's why I left... Eight years ago." Haruhi ran her fingers through her hair. "I was afraid of what could have happened. So after a while, I just completely stopped talking to them."

"You were hoping they would have forgotten or possibly even hated you?" Jacob said. "To make this vacation easier or something?"

Haruhi was quiet.

Jacob was quiet too. He knew she meant 'yes' and he could tell that she still seemed to care. Jacob put his arm around Haruhi and rubbed her back gently. "They certainly don't seem to be mad."

Haruhi let out a mocking laugh. "I bet they are. Even if it's just a little." Haruhi looked at the table. "I should apologize."

Jacob stared at Haruhi. Her attention was fixated on those former host boys and for some reason, while listening to Haruhi's story, it was bugging Jacob.

_'Why do __**I **__feel uneasy? Is it because of those guys? ...Am I __**jealous**__...? _

_'That can't be. This is just a procedure. Part of the plan._

_'I'm not really in love with her._

_'I can't be in love with her.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait D: I wasn't able to get on the computer very often last week. But anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I guess I could have ended it differently but... I feel like this was needed for some reason... Chapter 7 will be a little while, sorry ): I haven't decided how to start things off because from now on, I'm delving deeper into the storyline. It'll be a little similar to WYMM.

Thanks for reading! Any thoughts?

~Bliss


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey it's been a while, sorry! Thanks for being patient! I started this a while ago actually and I tried to continue with what I originally wrote but then it just started to sound weird and it didn't make any sense whatsoever. So, I had to rewrite the whole thing. I hope this is better but it still might suck. _

Happy reading, anyway!

* * *

Chapter 7

With All Due Respect

* * *

It was now a week since Haruhi and Jacob had landed in Japan and to them, time just seemed to keep flying by but at the same time, Haruhi thought it couldn't go by any slower.

Haruhi, Ranka, and Jacob finally figured out where to hold the wedding, the reception and whatnot. Haruhi managed to force her father into doing a simple, rustic type theme for the wedding. A lot of white and pale colors. Ranka asked Hunny to have the wedding cake made from his bakery. Hikaru and Kaoru were hard at work dealing with the wedding dress. Tamaki, Kyouya, and Mori were around when they were needed.

Today, Haruhi decided to take a day off from planning her hectic wedding to just rest. So far, it was going well. She had the whole house to herself. Ranka had to leave for an urgent business meeting and Jacob told Haruhi he wanted to get acquainted with Japan a bit more.

Haruhi was laying on her back on the couch with one of her arms draped over her eyes, the other dangling off the edge. Her legs were on top of the arm rest of the opposite side.

The entire house was silent. Haruhi didn't bother to turn on the television. All she could hear was the ticking of the clock that hung on a nearby wall, the distant chirps of the birds, and the occasional car that would pass by on the street.

It was very peaceful.

"I wish it was always this pleasant..." She trailed off as she tried to sleep.

**xxxxxx**

"Hey. Where did you say you were going to be?" Jacob was talking on the phone again. He had taken a taxi back to the airport. He walked inside and stood a few feet from where he came in.

"I already told you where I was."

"Okay, seriously Alita. There are more than just one entrance." Jacob said annoyed.

"Don't give me that tone." Alita said sternly. She was walking around the airport. She was carrying one luggage bag. "Oh wait, I think I see you. Turn to your left."

Jacob turned and saw a woman waving her arm in the air back and forth. "Are you the one waving your arm?" He said as he started to make his way over to her.

"Yes I am." Alita hung up her phone as they both approached each other. "Nice to see ya!" She said. "How goes the wedding?" Alita smirked.

Jacob kept an emotionless stare. "A lot of work. Haruhi is still overwhelmed." Jacob took a hold of Alita's bag and they began to make their way out of the airport.

Alita raised an eyebrow. She quickly walked in front of Jacob and then looked at him straight in the eyes. "What is this? You sound as if you are actually starting to care for her now." Alita wiggled her pointer finger from side to side as she 'tsked.' "You can't get too involved Jacob. It'll be-"

Jacob had turned his head away from Alita's stare and gritted his teeth. "I know... Alita. I'm not stupid." He suddenly looked back up and gave her a devilish smile. "I was the one who wanted to do this in the first place. I'm not going to ruin my own plan."

A smile slowly formed on Alita's face. She grabbed onto Jacob's arm and they walked off into the crowd, vanishing from sight... ...

"Was... Was that Jacob?"

"Hm? Did you say something Kaoru?"

"O-oh, it's nothing Julie."

Kaoru gave a hesitant smile to Juliet who was grabbing the last of her luggage. He quickly turned his attention back to where he saw the man who looked like Jacob. _'It really looked liked him... and if it was, who was that woman he was with?'_

"Alright, that's everything." Juliet smiled triumphantly. "Are you ready?"

Kaoru slowly turned his head towards Juliet. "Yeah, I'm ready." He smiled. Kaoru kissed Juliet on the forehead then he reached down to help her carry some of her belongings. They started to walk out of the airport.

"So, what happened while I was away?" Juliet looked eagerly at Kaoru.

"You remember my old friend Haruhi? Well..."

**xxxxxx**

Haruhi had woken up from her nap. It seemed like she was asleep for hours when it was really only about an hour and a half. She did finally feel well rested which was a nice change. Haruhi was walking around the house aimlessly, trying to figure out what she could do with the rest of her day. She walked by an old picture of her and Ranka. Haruhi stopped to look at it and soon a smile formed across her face. She looked to another picture that was nearby. It was her mother. Haruhi whispered the word 'mom' as she stood there.

Haruhi turned around after a short while and she walked back to the living room. She went to get her coat by the door. Haruhi stopped for a moment to look into a small mirror that was hanging on the wall. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and proceeded to put her coat on as she left the house. "I hope I remember where the cemetery is."

After about twenty minutes of walking, Haruhi finally arrived at the cemetery. She got lost a few times but she also went to buy a small bouquet of flowers. Haruhi walked around the cemetery looking for her mother's grave. When she finally found it, she stood there staring down at the tombstone in silence. "...Hi mom... It's been a while." Haruhi sat down on her knees.

"I brought you flowers." Haruhi placed them in front of the tombstone. She slowly brought her hand back into her lap. Haruhi let out a light sigh. "So much has happened over the past eight years. I finally became a lawyer. It was a lot of work... So many people criticized me the first few years because I was so young... Many people had doubts. Heh, but I guess I showed them, huh? So far, I've won all the cases I've been given. Which I suppose is good and well but I'm always wondering if or when a client might actually be guilty. I suppose... if I were to suspect that, I wouldn't have much choice but to defend them in any way I can. But what if they really were guilty? And I got them off the hook? What kind of justice would that be?" Haruhi had looked down at her hands. She slowly looked back up, staring hard at the words engraved in stone before her. "Did you ever have these thoughts, mom?" Haruhi was silent again before she spoke.

"By the way... I got engaged." Haruhi blushed slightly at the thought. "His name is Jacob Morin. I met him when I was working with the police once on a case. He's really kind and such a great person. Of course dad likes him but I'm not so sure that everyone else likes him though... Tamaki and others, I mean. Not that I care if they do or not..." Haruhi paused. "Well, maybe only slightly." Haruhi moved her legs so that she was sitting with her legs crossed. "I'm... kind of nervous about it. Getting married, that is. I feel like I should be so much happier to be getting married to the one I love but... I don't. Is something wrong with me? Or is it really just nerves?" Haruhi sighed. She put her elbow on her knee and put her chin in the palm of her hand. "I really don't know... This is mostly why I was too afraid... eight years ago."

Haruhi sat there in the silence for a long time thinking to herself. She was contemplating her emotions. Maybe it was because of them: Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny. Maybe they were the reason for why Haruhi was second guessing herself so much.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi's heart skipped a beat from the sudden voice. She quickly turned her head around to see who had said her name. Haruhi looked up at the tall man that was standing next to her. Haruhi had a surprised yet confused expression on her face. "Tamaki? What are you doing here?"

Tamaki smiled. He was holding a single flower in his hand. Tamaki was dressed in a very nice blue suit. It appeared as though he had recently come out of work. Haruhi almost felt embarrassed since she was just wearing a plain t-shirt under some grody coat, yoga pants, her hair tied up into an unattractive ponytail and no makeup. "Well, I came here to put flowers on my grandmother's grave."

Haruhi was caught off guard by his comment. She had no idea that Tamaki's grandmother passed away. "Oh, I didn't know... When did she pass?"

Tamaki sat down beside Haruhi so that they she didn't have to keep looking up at him. "About a year ago. She got very sick."

All Haruhi could say was a muttered 'oh.'

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, seemingly ignoring the way she looked. His handsome face didn't show any sadness but instead he looked like everything was going to be okay. "... I came by here to give my respects to your mother." He leaned over and placed the single flower next to the bouquet.

"That's very thoughtful of you. But you know you don't have to go out of your way to do so." Haruhi said.

"I don't mind." Tamaki stared at the tombstone and slightly bowed to it then sat back up. "To be honest, I've been doing this ever since you left." He turned his head towards Haruhi again. She was looking at him in disbelief. "I'm not exactly sure I can remember why I started doing this but I felt as though this was something I should for your mother. I guess I thought I could visit her on your behalf." Tamaki started chuckling. "Your father caught me here a few times though. He gave me an earful."

Haruhi was speechless for a moment but she chuckled too. "I'm sure he did."

Haruhi and Tamaki sat there in silence. Staring straight in front of themselves. Tamaki glanced over at Haruhi. She was looking around the cemetery. "...Haruhi?" He said.

"Hm?" Haruhi turned her attention to him.

"I really am happy for you and Jacob. I'm sorry if I seemed as though I felt otherwise." Tamaki could only give a small smile. _'I just wish I could tell you the truth.'_

Haruhi stared at him. "Thank you... I'm glad." Haruhi smiled.

"I'm also really happy that you're finally back." Tamaki was going to resist the urge to hug her but leaned towards Haruhi and took her into in his arms anyway.

For a second, Haruhi's mind went blank when Tamaki hugged her. His embrace brought a warm nostalgia back to her. Something she thought wouldn't be missed.

When Tamaki let go, he got up onto his feet, still kneeling at eye level with Haruhi. "Well, I better get going. Will you be alright? I could bring you home if you need it."

Haruhi waved her arm. "No, it's okay. I think I'll stay here a bit longer. Thank you though." She said.

Tamaki stood all the way up. "Okay. I'll see you later then." Tamaki waved goodbye and walked off.

Haruhi watched as Tamaki's silhouette disappeared in the distance. She sighed as she brought a hand up to her chest. "Why is my heart pounding?" Haruhi stared at the flower Tamaki placed onto the grave. "I can't believe he did this for me..." Haruhi stared back at the direction Tamaki had left and she smiled.

* * *

a/n: Finally doneeeee. So how was it? It's kinda short but yeah. I hope I won't have too much trouble next time. Next chapter might be up in about a weekish. Fingers crossed! ^^;; Thank you for bearing with my slow updates. I really appreciate it!

Until next time!

~Bliss


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Surprise, Surprise

* * *

Apparently, today was supposed to be "special" according to Jacob. Haruhi didn't know why. She was starting to worry that she had forgotten their anniversary or Jacob's birthday or something else that could have been important. Haruhi was racking her brain trying to figure out what was so special about today. Jacob only laughed at her. He told her not to worry about it and that it was not any sort of anniversary. Haruhi still couldn't relax.

Jacob wanted to have Ranka take Haruhi out for a while so that he could prepare for things at the house. Unfortunately, he was busy with work. So he reluctantly had to call one of Haruhi's friends. Jacob had called Hikaru first and and he offered to take Haruhi out for the day.

Haruhi was still lingering on the thought of the conversation she had with the Tamaki the other day and she was thinking a lot about the past. She soon snapped out of it, though. Haruhi knew that she had to stop her regrets about what she could have done. Those actions let her meet Jacob and she was finally going to get married. She was happy and she just had to stop thinking of consequences and let go of what happened. Haruhi had now realized this and she told herself that if anything were to become weird with everyone else before the wedding, then she would just have to suck it up.

"Alright Haruhi! Time to go!" Jacob walked over to Haruhi and tried to usher her out the door.

"What? Go? Go where?" Haruhi stopped and swung her body around to face Jacob.

"I told you that today is a special day! I asked your friend Hikaru to take you out for a while. He said he would meet you at some bakery of one of your other friends." Jacob grabbed Haruhi's coat and handed it to her as he pushed her out the door. "Be good and stay safe, okay?" Jacob smiled and before closing the door, he leaned in and gently kissed Haruhi on the lips.

Haruhi started to walk away after Jacob pulled back. She sighed and just shook her head with a smile on her face. "Now... where was Hunny's bakery again?"

**xxxxxxx**

Hikaru had just arrived at Hunny's bakery. He sat at a table near the big windows of the homey little shop. He stared out and watched as people and the many cars passed by while he waited for Haruhi. Hunny's bakery was a rather small yet cozy place in a busy area but he always had good business.

Hikaru took out his phone to look at the time and just as he did, the phone started to vibrate. He stared at the phone- it was Kaoru. "Hey."

"Hikaru, where are you?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm at Hunny's shop. Why?"

"I told you I had to tell everyone about Jacob and that girl I saw the other day."

Hikaru put his elbow on the table as he held the phone to his ear. "Okay... Kaoru, I don't see how my not being there would effect anything, you already told me. Besides, I'm meeting with Haruhi soon."

"What? You are?"

Hikaru happened to glance at the entrance of the bakery when he saw Haruhi walk in. She saw him as well and started to make her way to the table. "Okay, I have to go."

"What! Ah! Hikaru, don't do anything stup-"

Hikaru ended the call and stuffed the phone into his pants pocket. "Hey Haruhi." He said as he raised his hand in greeting.

Haruhi sat down and smiled. "Hi Hikaru. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Nah, it's no problem." Hikaru said.

She moved her head around to look at her surroundings."So this is Hunny's bakery...? It's lovely."

Hikaru's gaze stayed put on Haruhi. "The food is really good too."

Neither Hikaru nor Haruhi really knew what to say to each other. They haven't spoken much to each other since the night Haruhi had come home. The awkward silence between them only got worse as each second passed.

Luckily for them, Hunny had come out from the back of the bakery to help with a customer and he saw them sitting together. Hunny thanked the customer for coming in and swiftly went into the back to hang up his apron. Then he made his way back to the front, heading towards Haruhi and Hikaru with a smile forming on his lips. "Hey you two!" He stopped at their table and put his hands on his hips, leaning forward slightly. "What's with this awkward tension?"

Both Hikaru and Haruhi were startled when they turned to the familiar voice. "Ah, Hunny?" Haruhi said.

Hikaru just stared at Hunny. His eyebrows slightly furrowed in agitation.

"What'cha doing?" Hunny asked all sing song.

Haruhi smiled. "Jacob said he had some sort of surprise for me. He wanted to get me out of the house so he asked Hikaru." She looked in Hikaru's direction as she said his name.

Hunny looked at him as well then brought his attention back to Haruhi. "Not much of a surprise if he told you, no?"

Haruhi let out a chuckle. "He has his ways."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah he does..." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Hikaru retorted. As Haruhi and Hunny continued to talk, Hikaru blankly stared out the window next to him. He had placed his elbow on the table and his chin in the palm of his hand. Hikaru was scanning the area when a particular person caught his eye. His curiosity piqued at the thought of who it was. Then he finally realized that the person he was staring at, was staring back him with the same amount of curiosity. Hikaru averted his attention back at the table and looked at Haruhi- she was finishing her conversation with Hunny and they were saying goodbye.

"Hey, we should probably go too." Hikaru said.

"Huh? What for?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow. It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes since she arrived. Hikaru didn't give her an answer. He just stood up and grabbed Haruhi's arm trying to make a mad dash to the door. When they got out to the sidewalk, Hikaru turned in the direction away from the person who was inching closer to them. "Ow!" Haruhi tried to loosen the tightening grip on her forearm. "Hikaru, you're pull-"

"Hikaru, wait!"

Hikaru had stopped in his tracks but kept a firm grip on Haruhi's arm. Haruhi turned her head to look at who had spoken and she couldn't help but feel a little awestruck. _'The girl from the picture...' _

"Hikaru, please look at me." The girl spoke softly. She was a couple feet away from Hikaru and she glanced at Haruhi a few times but she didn't seem to be mad. Even as people shoved their way past her, she stood still and waited for a response. Her long black hair almost glistened in the daylight and her light blue eyes were shouting for Hikaru's attention.

Hikaru could feel a lump in his throat causing his words to come out stiff. "Now's not the time, Mine." Hikaru had only turned his head so that his profile was visible from where Mine was standing.

Haruhi, lost in the suffocating atmosphere between the two, couldn't get out of Hikaru's grip. So she had to stand next to him helplessly. _'Watching these two is like watching some kind of Korean drama.' _

"No... We have to talk." Mine emphasized the word 'have.' Her gaze went back to Haruhi. Mine's gaze wasn't icy or raging with flame but Haruhi couldn't help feeling extremely uncomfortable because of it. So she swiftly brought her attention to the ground.

Takigawa Mine. Age 22. She is an uprising model for fashion magazines and travels between Japan and America for work. Mine acts confident in front of people but she is actually a little shy. However, Mine does speak her mind when she feels something isn't right.

She met Hikaru a few years back in America when Hikaru and Kaoru were looking for a new model for their next line of clothing. Mine was the one who stepped up and asked Hikaru to go out on a date after a couple of weeks. Hikaru was hesitant since he tries to keep his work apart from his regular life but Kaoru pushed him to go. During their time together, they became really close. Kaoru was especially happy to see his brother in love again. Kaoru still doesn't really understand why they broke up- just that they did.

Hikaru finally turned around to face Mine and let go of Haruhi at the same time. Haruhi took her arm and rubbed it with her other hand. She watched the two of them, feeling the awkwardness of being a third party observer with no business in their matter.

"Mine, really. Now isn't the time nor the place for us to talk." Hikaru said trying to control his annoyance. "Besides, I'm busy." He had looked back at Haruhi to indicate she the one who was occupying his time at the moment.

Mine closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them to look at Hikaru, her expression was that of disappointment. "Then when can we talk Hikaru? ...When? I don't have all the time in the world."

Hikaru grunted. "Urgh, I don't know. I just-"

"Hikaru..." The look on Mine's face saddened. "I don't like this and I know you don't either... Is this really how you wanted us to end?"

Hikaru's eyes had widened a little. He didn't know what to say. He stared into Mine's eyes only to notice that she was holding back tears.

Mine let out a sigh. "Okay, okay... If you're not ready to say anything, fine. But when you are... I'll be waiting." Mine gently swept her finger under her eye to rid of the water quickly forming there. Then she turned around and started to walk away.

Hikaru couldn't form a single word. He just watched as Mine walked away from him. Hikaru was lost in Mine's words. A part of him wanted to rush after her, grab her by the arm and apologize for the stupid things he said but the other part wanted him to stay with Haruhi. So he stood there, not knowing what to do... or rather _who_ to go to.

"...Ahem." Haruhi deliberately cleared her throat to get a hold of Hikaru's attention.

Hikaru shot around to look at Haruhi. He had almost completely forgotten that she was watching. "Ah, Haruhi." He approached Haruhi again. "I'm... sorry you had to see all that."

Haruhi laughed it off. "It's alright."

Hikaru stalled for a moment but then he made a gesture with his hand to walk forward. Haruhi started to walk and Hikaru followed after her.

"Mine seems like a nice girl." Haruhi commented after a few minutes.

"She is..." Hikaru said quietly.

"Um.." Haruhi wanted to learn more about their relationship; why they broke up in particular. She knew it was probably a bad time to ask... so she figured that it was okay to be vague. "Mine's your ex, right?"

When Hikaru heard Haruhi say 'ex,' it almost made him uncomfortable. He nodded after taking in that fact. "...Yeah... It's been a while."

Haruhi waited a few seconds before she spoke again. "Is it too soon to ask why you broke up?"

Hikaru felt his heart pound against his rib cage when she asked that. "Uh, well..."

Haruhi knew it was too soon. "Uh, It's okay. If you don't want to tell me right now, it's fine. I was just... curious."

"Heh, isn't everyone." Hikaru brought his stare from ahead of him to look at Haruhi. She was looking down slightly as they walked.

Hikaru and Haruhi grew silent again and they were walking around the streets not really sure of where they were headed.

Haruhi suddenly had a thought. If she went about asking a different kind of question, maybe she could find out whether or not she was the cause of Hikaru and Mine's break up.

"Do you still love Mine?"

Hikaru was almost taken by surprise. He looked at Haruhi and noticed she had the intent of getting her answer no matter what. "Well yeah, I still love her."

"If you still love her then why break up? It doesn't make sense." She spotted a bench that was in a park they were approaching. She walked over to it quickly and sat down.

Hikaru stared at Haruhi as she did. He had a slight look of disbelief on his face before he sat down next to her. "What? Have you and Jacob never been in a fight before?"

Haruhi stared off into the distance. "No, not really."

"Then there you go." Hikaru said.

"What do you mean by that? Did you two break up from a fight?"

Hikaru watched as people walked around the park. "You could say that, yeah." Hikaru paused. "Sometimes when you get in a fight, you say stupid things without really knowing the meaning behind the words that were spoken and once you do, you don't realize that the damage has been done and the only way to calm down is to be apart."

Haruhi stared at Hikaru, trying to envision their fight but to no avail. "...Is that what happened?"

Hikaru just nodded. Then after a few seconds, he laughed. "I guess I ended up telling you about our break up after all."

Haruhi gave him a half smile. "Well, I may know the reason but I don't know the _topic_ you were fighting about. It makes all the difference." She assured him.

Hikaru let out a hesitant laugh. _"In this case, yes."_ He thought to himself.

Hikaru and Haruhi sat on the bench in the park for a while. Watching as the people were running around, looking up at the sky occasionally...

From the corner of his eye, Hikaru saw what seemed as Haruhi opening her mouth to say something. However, she bit down on the her bottom lip, not wanting to let the words escape.

Hikaru decided to take it upon himself to bring Haruhi somewhere that wouldn't make her think about his relationship problems. "Have you been able to see much of home yet?"

Haruhi turned her attention to Hikaru. "Well... Not really, no." She chuckled before responding. "My sudden wedding has been keeping me busy."

Hikaru smiled and agreed. "I guess we should take this time to do some sightseeing? Who knows when you might be available."

Hikaru and Haruhi both stood up. Haruhi rearranged her clothes and she gave Hikaru another glance. No words were needed and the both of them walked along the pathway in the park, going where ever the mood left them.

**xxxxxxx **

It was finally starting to feel like it was evening. Hikaru and Haruhi were making their way back to Haruhi's house.

The whole time spent being with Hikaru, Haruhi almost completely forgot why she was out with him in the first place.

Hikaru had walked with Haruhi to the front gate of the house and Haruhi felt a sudden jolt of embarrassment. She felt as though they were on a first date, saying their goodbyes and not knowing if she was going to receive a kiss. Haruhi hoped that the last part wouldn't happen.

"Thanks for today, Hikaru." Haruhi said trying to keep eye contact at a minimum.

Hikaru felt the same embarrassment Haruhi was feeling."No problem. It was nice seeing you and again, I'm sorry for the way I acted the day you arrived." Hikaru shoved his right hand into his pocket as he brought his left hand behind his neck, bring his gaze to the house. He glanced back at Haruhi and noticed she was looking down at her feet.

As their final moments of awkward silence came to an end for the day, Haruhi waved goodbye to Hikaru as he called for cab. Haruhi walked to her door and inserted the house key.

When she opened the door, she could smell a familiar and fading scent of Versace perfume. Haruhi became suspicious and called out for Jacob. "Jacob? I'm back." She took off her coat and laid it over her arm. Jacob didn't respond so she went into the living room and still, he wasn't there. "Jacob? Where are you?" Haruhi called louder.

"Haruhi? Is that you?" Jacob's voice rang out. It was coming from the backyard.

Haruhi made her way to the kitchen and through the sliding glass door. It was really dark already and the only light available was the ones coming from inside the house, which didn't really reach far. Haruhi could see Jacob's silhouette in front of her and little else. "Jacob, what are you doing out here?"

Haruhi heard the shuffling of feet walking across the grass. "Like I said to you this morning." Jacob's silhouette bent down to grab something and suddenly, a whole bunch of festive white lights came on around the yard. It was almost like the day he asked Haruhi to marry him. "This is your surprise." He smiled at her.

Haruhi smiled at him. She was just about to start walking towards him but someone had come up behind her, covering her eyes so that she couldn't see. "Guess who." The person talking deepened their voice, blatantly showing they had a higher pitched voice which Haruhi immediately assumed. Then she smelled the same familiar Versace perfume scent and she almost couldn't believe it. "...Alita?"

Haruhi turned around as the person removed their hands her eyes. Haruhi gaped at the sight of her best friend standing before her.

"In the flesh." Alita smiled and opened her arms for a hug.

* * *

a/n: Baaaaw, I'm finally done with this chapter- I just kind of wanted it to end so sorry if it's bad and if there are spelling errors =_= Oh and hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I've been working SO much now I barely get a chance to go on the computer. Anyway, next chapter could be a while ;_; I'll work on it so that I know what I'm doing.

~Bliss


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Meeting Femme Fatale

* * *

Haruhi couldn't believe her eyes. So much so that Haruhi was at a loss for words. She wasn't expecting to see (or really wanted to see) her best friend at her father's house in Japan. "What? Cat got your tongue _and _your legs?" Alita teased as she dropped her arms to hips. Haruhi shook her head slightly as she gave Alita a small smile. She walked over to Alita to giver her a hug. Haruhi could smell Alita's perfume even more as they held each other. She must have just sprayed it on as it was still pungent in the air when Haruhi arrived at the house.

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi said as they pulled away.

Alita turned her back to Haruhi for second before turning back. "Well. Jacob told me about your decision of your engagement. I was almost hurt that you didn't tell me. So, I decided that it would best to come here and just," Alita paused for a moment as a small mischievous smile spread across her crimson lips, "surprise you."

Haruhi's smile had fallen and her expression was riddled with guilt. "Sorry Alita. I guess I got caught up in the chaos for preparing for the wedding."

Jacob walked up to Haruhi's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. Haruhi looked up at him as he had given her a smile. "Alita, you don't have to be so harsh." Jacob then stared at Alita, trying to send her subliminal messages through his words. "It was mostly my fault anyway for pushing to have the wedding by the end of this month."

Alita was silent for a moment as she stared back at Jacob. Then she perked up again. "Oh, Haruhi!" She said as she ran up to Haruhi, grabbing both of her hands into hers. "Will I be your Maid of Honor?"

Haruhi chuckled as she and Alita made their way back into the house talking about the wedding. Jacob stood outside and looked up at all the lights he had set up. He sighed, walking to the power cords and wrapping his hands around the plug's ends. "What was the point of the lights anyway?" Jacob tugged at the cords and in seconds, revealed the glow of the night sky. Jacob dropped the cords mindlessly and made his way back inside the house.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Hikaru had arrived at his home about fifteen minutes after bringing Haruhi to her house. Hikaru stood in front of the door a for a good minute before tossing around his keys. Just before Hikaru was about to stick the key into the door, it swung open and Kaoru almost bumped heads with Hikaru.

"Whoa, jeez!" Kaoru said surprised.

Hikaru looked at his brother who somehow managed to make his way around him and ended up in the hall while Hikaru was now standing in the doorway of their room. He was dressed to go out and seemed to be in a rush. "Where do you think you're going this late at night?"

For a moment, Kaoru stared at Hikaru in wonder, then he suddenly smiled and laughed. "Oh well, Julie wanted to see me. I'm heading to her place."

"Oh. Did you already tell everyone what you saw at the airport?"

"Uh... yes. You know I did." Kaoru was trying really hard to leave from his brother. "Hey Hikaru, I really have to-"

"I ran into Mine today."

Now Kaoru understood. Hikaru wouldn't ask about something that he already knew. Kaoru sighed and slightly shook his head as he walked Hikaru back into their home. Hikaru needed him right now and for Kaoru, his brother came first. Luckily for him, Julie was a wonderful girlfriend because she understood their tight knit bond.

"What did you two-?" And then Kaoru remembered that Hikaru was Haruhi the whole day. "Wait. What happened?"

Kaoru shut the door after Hikaru had gone inside the room. They sat on the couch and Hikaru told Kaoru everything that happened. Kaoru listened to his brother intently. "And even after spending the whole day with Haruhi, you're still thinking about Mine." Kaoru smiled.

Hikaru just stared at him. "Well, it's been a while since I've seen her." He put his elbows onto his knees, placing his chin in his hands, deep in thought "I'm still just as arrogant an naïve as I was in high school."

Kaoru knitted his eyebrows together. "No you're not." He slapped Hikaru on his back.

The two brothers sat in silence. One thinking about the past, one thinking about the future.

"What do you plan on doing Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked over to Kaoru ready to give him his answer.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Ootori-san. It's rather late. Would you like me to get you another cup of coffee?" A young woman was standing at the doorway to Kyouya's office.

Kyouya was sitting behind his desk in front of his computer, typing away and clicking through files. "Yes please."

In this very rare moment, Kyouya wasn't actually working. He was actually busy trying to find clues about Haruhi and Jacob's relationship. Also a rarity, of all the ways he had tried to find out answers, they only yielded him with no real information. He was quite at a loss of what to do. _'I really don't know anything about Jacob to really look up any sufficient information.'_

Kyouya rolled his desk chair closer to the phone. He pressed the button to talk with his secretary. "Yes Ootori-san?" The speaker rang out.

"Asamoto-san, there's no need to get me coffee anymore. I'm going to be leaving a bit early tonight."

"Yes, Ootori-san." Kyouya released the button on the phone and started to shut down his computer. He stood up from his desk shuffling and organizing through the papers on his desk and put them into his briefcase. Kyouya grabbed the handle and then left his office. He said goodbye to his secretary and to the other workers in the building on his way out.

Once he got outside, he already had a car waiting for him. The chauffeur opened the back door open and Kyouya waltzed right in. The chauffeur closed the door and then went to the driver's seat. "Home, Ootori-san?" He asked looking through the rear view mirror.

Kyouya looked at the back of the chauffeur's head. "Actually, could you drive to Fujioka-san's residence?"

The chauffeur nodded his head. "Right away."

**xxxxxxxxx**

Haruhi, Alita and Jacob had been talking about the wedding and what their plans were. The wedding was going to be held in a small church that Ranka and Kotoko were married in. Hunny was also going to be the one to bake the wedding cake with Mori's help. Hikaru and Kaoru were designing the dress, Kyouya and Tamaki were helping plan the reception.

Alita stared at Haruhi speechless at all the names she had mentioned that weren't her father. She had no idea who they were but they sounded like men. "Haruhi, hon. Did you pay all these people to help you with your wedding?"

Haruhi realized that Alita didn't know any of her old friends. She smiled and shook her head. "No, no. Actually, they are all old friends of mine that I went to high school with."

Alita's eyes opened in surprise. "Are you serious? Why have I not heard of them before?"

"I prefer to keep my past as a distant memory." Haruhi stated. "Besides, you never asked about high school."

"Well it would have been nice to know about them! Maybe you can hook me up?" She teased bumping her elbow into Haruhi's arm.

"Alita." Jacob glared at her. "Now's not the time."

Alita smirked. "I was only kidding Mr. Grumpy Pants."

Haruhi knitted her eyebrows together, not understanding them.

They all continued to talk about the wedding and Alita was getting really into it, looking at flower arrangements for a possible bouquets. After about an hour, there was a knock at the door. Haruhi got up saying that it must be her father. It was almost midnight and it was about time for him to be back from work.

Alita smiled. "I finally get to meet your father?"

Alita and Jacob followed Haruhi to the door. When she opened it to see the man standing in front of her, she shut the door immediately.

Jacob raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Did you just slam the door on your father?"

Haruhi looked back at them and hesitantly laughed.

"Haruhi. Slamming the door in someone's face isn't nice."

Alita heard the Japanese voice call out from behind the door. "Who is that?" She walked towards the window and peeked out. She could only see the silhouette of a tall man in a black suit standing on the porch. Then she saw another car pull up into the driveway.

"Oh, Kyouya-san! What are you doing here? Come to see Haruhi?" Haruhi heard the voice of Ranka outside the door.

_'Damn.' _At that point, Haruhi just opened the door.

"Ah, Haruhi! Look who's here." Ranka said happily. He waltzed right into the house while Kyouya stood in front of Haruhi.

"My apologies for showing up unexpected." He said.

"Sorry... I slammed the door on you." Haruhi gloomily said.

Haruhi and Kyouya into the room as Alita and Ranka were greeting each other. Ranka's broken English was rather funny to listen to.

When Alita finally turned her attention to the tall man with black hair standing next to Haruhi, she was quite taken with him. "And just who is this?" Alita asked Haruhi with a smile.

"Oh." Haruhi looked back at her. "Alita, this is my old friend Kyouya." Haruhi then turned to Kyouya and introduce Alita's name to him and that she was a friend. "Kyouya is one of the ones that are helping with the wedding."

Alita nodded her head in comprehension and let out a roll of 'Oh's.' Then she stretched out her arm to shake his hand. "Hello, it's a pleasure meeting you."

Kyouya stretched out his arm as well and firmly shook her hand and then let go. "It's nice to meet you as well, Alita." He smiled a small smile.

Surprise struck everyone's faces.

"O-oh." Alita stuttered.

"Kyouya." Haruhi looked at him with her eyes wide open.

"Hm?" Kyouya looked back at Haruhi. He was enjoying the surprise from everyone.

"You could understand and speak English all this time?"

"Well of course." Kyouya smirked. "What kind of person do you take me for, Haruhi?"

* * *

a/n: Hahaha, Oh Kyouya. Gotta love him. Gosh it's been so long since I last updated. I've been in such a story mode mood lately, I've been working on too many at once that it's hard to get around to everything!

Anyways! Kyouya is finally going to get a one on one (sort of) with Jacob and Alita!

Your thoughts are always welcome and I thank you all for your support of the story! Hope to see you soon! :)

~Bliss


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A Good Friend

* * *

Haruhi knitted her eyebrows together, not finding Kyouya's amusement in other people's lack of knowledge funny. She walked over to Kyouya and grabbed his arm. She smiled hesitantly back at her family, holding up her finger as she quietly told them to wait a moment. Haruhi pulled Kyouya aside into the kitchen, making sure that they were out of sight. "Kyouya." Haruhi shouted as quietly as she could while smacking his arm she had let go of.

Kyouya slightly flinched when she hit his arm. "What? You don't need to hit me." Kyouya returned to speaking in Japanese.

"Speak in English." Haruhi said firmly as she placed a hand on her hip. "Why did you never mention this before?"

"You never asked." Kyouya said. "Besides, you and Jacob both introduced yourselves in Japanese to us." Haruhi couldn't argue that. "The rest of us figured it was okay to just talk in Japanese as well."

"What do you mean..." Haruhi's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open in realization. She didn't take into consideration the possibility of everyone knowing English. "Does everyone else speak English too?"

Kyouya stared at Haruhi and smirked. "Including myself, only Tamaki and Hikaru know it fluently. The others know bits and pieces."

Haruhi raised her hand to her chin in thought. Kyouya watched as Haruhi's eyebrows crinkled together. He almost wondered what she was thinking. After eight years of being apart, Kyouya had lost his touch on reading her.

"Haruhi? Kyouya?"

Haruhi snapped out of her train of thought and realized that she and Kyouya had been talking for a bit. She quickly glanced to Kyouya before walking back to the others. Kyouya followed behind her.

Ranka smiled at Haruhi and Kyouya when they re-entered the room. Alita and Jacob were sitting next to each other on the couch, Ranka sitting across from them. "What were you two talking about?"

"Uh..." Haruhi stuttered.

Kyouya smiled as he jumped in. "Just some things about the wedding."

"I see." Ranka said nodding his head. He excused himself from everyone and then he went upstairs. It was still late and he wanted his rest.

Haruhi agreed with Kyouya and she walked over to Jacob and sat on the armrest next to him. Kyouya sat down on the couch taking Ranka's place.

"Was that the only reason you wanted to come here?" Jacob asked.

"Partly." Kyouya looked at Jacob with an unwavering stare - one that almost sent shivers down his spine. "I know it's been a while since we first met but I realized that I never got the chance to really get to know you." Kyouya gestured to Alita as well. "As a very close friend of Haruhi and seeing as how you are about to marry her, it's only natural that I feel this way... I hope you understand." Kyouya once again let out a smile that was more devious than friendly and Haruhi had felt something was up with him.

Jacob nodded his head in comprehension and Alita smiled. "No, it is understandable. I would also like to know what it is you do." Jacob said as he folded his arms over his chest. "Shall we begin? I'm-"

"I'm Alita Christianson." Alita cut in. She was obviously taken by Kyouya's charm. Haruhi could see it in her eyes and so could Jacob. He was a little nervous and didn't want her to accidentally say anything to give them away. "I met Haruhi in college and right now I work at a police department in Boston."

Jacob looked at Kyouya after Alita finished talking. "Jacob Morin. I work in the forensics department with C.S.I in Boston." Jacob then turned to look at Haruhi. They exchanged smiling glances and he grabbed for her hand. "Haruhi and I met during one her cases in court but I actually knew a bit about her before we met in person."

Kyouya sat back in the sofa and then crossed his legs together. "Really now..."

Jacob looked at Kyouya's almost complacent expression. "Yes... Since I work with the police, word spread about Haruhi's success and it wasn't for a few months before we actually met. Her client at the time was being accused of murder and was sent for questioning at the detention center and I happened to be there when she was with her client."

Haruhi shook her head slightly as a half smile spread across her face. "It wasn't the most decent place to meet a significant other."

"Tell me about it." Alita giggled.

Kyouya watched as the three friends reminisced and shared simultaneous laughter. In a way, their closeness reminded him of the distant past in which everyone dear to him were an inseparable "family." He almost missed it.

"So." After Jacob had calmed his light laughter, he gave Kyouya his full attention. As did Haruhi and Alita. "What do you do?"

Kyouya stared into Jacob's eyes. "I am Kyouya Ootori. I am the successor of Ootori Medical here in Japan. I oversee many of the hospitals and other medical establishments that we own." Kyouya shifted his hard stare from Jacob to a more gentle gaze as he laid his eyes on Haruhi. "I've known Haruhi since high school."

"Oh... I'd love to hear the story." Alita teased.

"No. No." Haruhi said. "There's no need to share. It's not very interesting."

Jacob rubbed Haruhi's back in comfort. "Come on, Haruhi. Even I don't really know what your high school life was like."

"If they want to know, why deny them of the chance?" Kyouya smirked. "I won't make anything up, Haruhi. I promise."

Haruhi glared at Kyouya. He was going to tell them no matter what she said.

When she gave in, Kyouya began to tell Jacob and Alita of how Haruhi had met the host club by breaking an expensive vase and being forced into the club to pay off her debt. He also talked about how her indifferent attitude about cross dressing and acting like a boy made things easier. Jacob and Alita would look at Haruhi in amazement every now and then as Kyouya went on with the story in such great detail. He also managed to seamlessly connect Haruhi's full scholarship to the Americas without ever mentioning the one thing Haruhi regretted leaving unfinished... and even though Jacob knew about the former hosts' proposal, he was expecting it to be mentioned in Kyouya's story but it never was.

"At first, we all kept in touch with Haruhi but I suppose as time went on," Kyouya again brought his gaze to meet with Haruhi's. She almost felt as though there was the slightest touch of pain that glimmered in his eyes, "we became too busy with our college lives to even squeeze in a "hello" to one another."

"How sad." Alita frowned. She turned her head to Haruhi who was finally sitting in a comfy chair next to Jacob. "Haruhi you are so weird. You had such an interesting school life and yet you say it's not. Why did you never tell me about it when I actually asked to know?"

All their eyes were on Haruhi now. She became a bit flustered not wanting or knowing what to say.

"Haruhi..." Jacob reached over to touch Haruhi's lap but she flinched.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi stood up. "I need a moment." Haruhi swiftly made her way out of the front door, slamming it behind her.

Alita and Jacob looked at one another not really knowing what to do. "I'll go get her." Alita said concerned.

Kyouya put up his hand as he stood up. "Please. If you don't mind, I would like to get her... I think my presence here is the problem, anyway."

"Okay then." Alita sat back down as she watched Kyouya leave the house. She peeked out the window and watched him until he disappeared into the night. "Haruhi walked off rather far." Alita looked to Jacob and sat back down. Her temperament had changed. "Is it really okay for that guy to go after her?"

"This isn't our problem." Jacobs stated. "Let them be for now."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Haruhi was aimlessly walking down the sidewalk with her hands tucked under her arms. It wasn't that cold outside but the evening breeze brought chills to those without a coat. Haruhi could hear the faint sounds of footsteps following behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see a silhouette of a tall man. "Why are you following me, Kyouya?"

"Are you mad at me?" Kyouya asked when he caught up to her.

Haruhi stopped in her tracks and looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah. I'm a little mad." She stuck out her hand and poked Kyouya in the chest with her fingers. "You come to my house unannounced, suddenly wanting to know about Alita and Jacob and for what reason? I know you and you wouldn't want to know about them if you didn't have something to gain."

"I wanted to get to know Jacob as I said before: it would be nice to get to know the person who is marrying you." Kyouya said furrowing his eyebrows slightly in frustration. "As for showing up unannounced, I apologize for that."

Haruhi glared at him and then turned her back on him, not speaking for a long while. "... Why didn't you mention the proposal in the story?"

Kyouya stared at the back of Haruhi's head. "Propo...? Why would I?"

Haruhi was silent. She still wasn't looking at him.

Kyouya sighed to himself as he placed his hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Look, I- _we all _know how much you hated the pressure we put on you back then but you had no right to just ignore us for all those years... It would have been okay to say no."

Haruhi turned her head to the side, her hair covering the side of her face just enough. "But a part of me didn't." Haruhi turned her body to face Kyouya and his hand fell back to his side. "There wasn't a day that went by when I didn't regret just leaving you guys the way I did... but I was so young and stupid and I-"

"Haruhi." Kyouya suddenly grabbed Haruhi by the arms and forced her to stare into his eyes. "There's no need to talk about this if it only makes you unhappy. I didn't come here to talk about that with your fiancè and Alita. I'm just doing my job as a good friend and believe it or not, I am worried about you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Haruhi tilted her head down. "Thank you..."

Kyouya kept a firm grip on Haruhi's arms almost wanting to pull her head down into his chest and hold her tight... but something in him told him not to. It was already really late at night and Kyouya knew that he had business to attend to in the morning, anyway. "I should be going." He said letting go of one of her arms. Kyouya's other hand lingered for a moment before he lowered his head to Haruhi's cheek and he gently pressed his lips against her velvety smooth skin. As Kyouya backed away, Haruhi raised her hand to feel where Kyouya's lips touched her face.

Apparently, Kyouya's driver was already close by and it wasn't long before the black car with the tinted windows had pulled up to the sidewalk. Kyouya took a step to the car and the chauffeur got out to open the door for him. Kyouya placed a hand on the car door and smiled to Haruhi. "Oh and just for the record, we all know that you lied when you told your father that you would have chosen to marry Tamaki if you didn't have to leave for America." With that being said, Kyouya got into the car as well as the driver.

Haruhi stood on the sidewalk and thought about what he had just said as the car began to drive off. Haruhi's face flushed with a light coloring of pink when she remembered what she had told her father to tell them eight years ago...

When the car was out of sight, Haruhi began to walk back to the house. It had been a _very long_ day and she was exhausted.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"How was your visit, Ootori-san?"

Kyouya smiled a pleasantly wicked smile. "It went exceptionally well."

"That is good to hear." The driver said. "Shall I take you home?"

"Yes." Kyouya replied.

"... _I'm sure I'll be able to find out much more about Jacob and that Alita woman, now..." _Kyouya placed his elbow on the arm rest on the car door, putting chin on his knuckles. _"Haruhi... I won't let that man do anything to hurt you."_

* * *

a/n: Hey guys! Yay that I finally finished. :) I think this could have gone better and not so fast paced -like... Haruhi and Kyouya could have argued more as well but whenever I thought of an idea to continue it, I would forget just seconds later. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! I will be working on my other story for a while because I want to get it where I want to be. So, LND is going to be a while before I get the next chapter up. Sorry... :(

Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! And thank you all for your continued support!

~Bliss


	12. URGENT NOTICE

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone.

I've been thinking for a long time. This story- I know what I want to do with it and everything but it didn't end up with how I wanted things to progress. So I've finally come to the decision to take the story down for a while and revise the whole thing. To be honest I feel really bad for doing this because I've been wanting to do this sequel and I'm just not exactly happy with how I started things and it's just been so long since I put it up...

I'm sure most of the content will stay the same but it might be shortened. I don't exactly want it to be too long (less than twenty chapters).

I'm really sorry for this and I hope that LND will be out again soon. I will post another note like this one to redirect you all to the revised version when I have gotten to it.

U-um... if you have any questions or something, let me know. I will clear up whatever I can. Again, I'm very sorry.

~Bliss


End file.
